Harry Potter and the Spirit of the Four
by Instigator666
Summary: Who is the strange being from Harry's dream, and which side will they be fighting for. Features advanced training, animagi, confusion over the opposite sex, jealous Ron and more. OOTP spoilers.
1. Chapter One: Alone Again

Spirit of Four  
  
Chapter 1: Alone Again  
  
The world spins into view as fifteen year old Harry Potter awakens from a troubled nights sleep  
  
with tears in his eyes. Trying to compose himself he wipes the flowing tears out of his eyes. You might  
  
think its strange for a teenage boy to wake up crying but there is very little that is normal about Harry, in  
  
fact he is far from it he's a wizard not only that he's been destined to rid the world of evil. That evil goes by  
  
the name Lord Voldemort the very same one who killed his parents Halloween 14 years ago when he was  
  
one. Unlike many other times his dreams have made him awaken sometimes they were visions of what  
  
Voldemort was doing at the time, but now he can't tell weather its real or not because of Voldemorts ability  
  
to manipulate Harry's visions which is the reason Harry is crying at this moment.  
  
The past years like all others haven't been kind to Harry, but now more than ever he feels it. Due to  
  
Voldemorts manipulations Harry along with others were led into a trap to retrieve a prophecy stored in the  
  
Department of Mysteries. While Harry managed to keep Voldemort from getting the prophecy he lost  
  
something even more important, His godfather Sirius Black. Harry watched helplessly as his godfathers own cousin Bellantrix Lestrange fired the curse that sent him there. Harry overcome with rage went after her only  
  
to be taunted by her about Sirius's death with the hatred he felt cast and unforgivable curse on her, but as  
  
Bellantrix said you have to enjoy it which Harry couldn't understand how a human could enjoy inflicting  
  
pain on another and was unable to hold the curse for long. After being pinned down behind a statue the real  
  
battle began between the two most powerful mages known Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort. During  
  
the battle Dumbledore seemed to be winning but Voldemort decided to posses Harry Like he did and with  
  
that Voldemort got enough time to escape with Bellantrix, but without the prophecy he was seeking.  
  
With the loss of everything Harry began to think about everything on his way back "home". With  
  
a warning from the paranoid auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody Harry was left alone by his relatives only  
  
having to do chores on weekend with most the time he studied his books and practiced occlomacy to keep  
  
it from ever happening again. Harry filled with grief took to studying with such ferocity that his best friend  
  
Hermione Granger would have been proud. Memorizing every spell and counter curse in every book over  
  
the past 5 years of Hogwarts, but also every potion book and into depth on everything else that he though  
  
could help in his fight against Voldemort because now he knows that its either his life or Voldemorts  
  
and he didn't plan on giving up without a fight.  
  
After a night of grueling studying he decided to go into a fitful sleep, but this time is was much  
  
different. As he slipped into dreams he expected to have Voldemort showing him murders of everyone he \  
  
knew while this in it self kept him awake he needed to sleep and as long as he knew it wasn't real he could at  
  
least have a normal sleep. Though this time it was much different it was more watching a movie instead of a  
  
vision he was looking at a little boy laying in a cold room covered in blood holding a small blanket, Harry  
  
grimly though "well there's someone who had a worst childhood than me. I wonder what happened to him" at  
  
that moment he noticed 2 men grabbing the child and leading him to a large room that looked magnificent  
  
except that there was a large bloody stone in the middle surrounded by people, but they weren't death  
  
eaters they were dressed in pure white robes but they didn't seem to be pure but and unholy white that  
  
caused Harry to shiver. The child was laid on the stone where something happened that imprinted on Harry's  
  
mind for many years the child laying there had 4 jagged spikes crucify him to the stone the child seemed in  
  
so much pain yet wouldn't scream. It was like he was used to it. At that the image changed.  
  
As the new nightmare or vision whatever it was came into view it showed a kid who while seemed  
  
older than he should was no bigger than a second year sitting in a room similar to the last one, but there was  
  
no Stone he was sitting there then the men in the white robes came into view there faced hidden as the  
  
circled around. The kid sat there crossed legged he seemed passive as he seemed to know what was going  
  
on. A man it seemed walked over to him and handed him a fairly large bundle and returned to his position in  
  
the circle. The young man unrolled it in front of him revealing the most horrendous and scary looking tools  
  
he ever saw the kid seemed unfazed as he un robbed himself now wearing white shorts and shirt similar to  
  
the robes the people wore and while Harry wondered what was going on he picked up a large blade like tool  
  
and shoved it into his right thigh the blood seemed to gush spraying the shorts of the mutilated teen as he  
  
seemed to wince and cut along his thigh. Working two slits on either side of his bone he stared removing  
  
the flesh with a very strange tool covered in serrated blades he removed section after section of flesh. Harry  
  
looked on memorized with morbid curiosity observing the teen's body he noticed various tattoos of runes  
  
on both arms and a strange symbol on his back that seemed to have great magic put into them. and with all  
  
the abuse he knows he must have gone thru there were no scars. Looking back to the leg he noticed the  
  
flesh was mostly gone all the way up and down his inner thigh exposing the bone, but the strange thing  
  
was the wound that should have caused him to bleed to death was starting to heal. Harry could see the cells  
  
reattaching each other. Harry couldn't watch much longer as he noticed that though the world was silent in this  
  
dream he could tell what was going on. The men were yelling at him and then curses started falling on him.  
  
The curses seemed to make the Curacies seem like a Cheering Charm, but to Harry's amazement and Horror  
  
the mysterious stranger seemed to only grit his teeth and scrap the flesh out exposing the white bone. Then  
  
putting the tool on the ground he picked up what seemed like a saw and began to cut the bone. If it wasn't a  
  
dream Harry would have vomited. After what seemed like and eternity the process seemed to be done and he  
  
removed a fifteen inch piece of bone then collapsed as the pain seemed to get to him.  
  
Harry woke up with a start that dream seemed to cause him more pain than watching his friend  
  
being tortured in his dreams influenced by Voldemort. "Who was that guy" Harry said under his breath.  
  
Deciding to only write to the Headmaster if the visions are important and not just dreams like they seemed  
  
to be lately. Even tho Harry wouldn't admit it he didn't want to write Dumbledore due to the fact Harry blew up  
  
at him at the end of last year and was ashamed at how he acted. Deciding it must not have been very  
  
important he decided to go back to sleep, but this time there were no visions and Harry forgot most the  
  
details but the fact that he watched a kid tortured, but didn't know who or even if it was real. 


	2. Chapter Two: Visions of a Stranger

Chapter 2: Visions of a Stranger  
  
forgetting about most the vision things went about normally for Harry until the night before his  
  
birthday. As Harry went to sleep because of and especially exhausting day of chores. Not that Harry was  
  
complaining the manual labor seemed to be helping Harry develop a little muscle and proper meals are  
  
allowing him to grow a bit he was now at where he should be for his age, but still with incredibly messy jet  
  
black hair and green eyes that seemed to hold innocence now filled with grief and anger. As Harry breathing  
  
slowed and he slipped into dreams he failed to practice occlomacy and therefore open to anything, but he  
  
wasn't ready for what he watched next. Harry stood there watching scenes unfold and saw the same teen  
  
that didn't seem much older being whipped by a whip like curse like the one Hermione was hit with in the  
  
Department of Mysteries. His flesh peeling off while he worked with tools shaping what seemed to be his  
  
bone into what appeared a rather long wand which he was now carving runes that he'd didn't know the  
  
meaning of around the handle. Watching him finish the strange teem cut his wrist and allowed the blood to  
  
drip across the length of the odd looking wand. Watching the wound close itself the teen brought out four  
  
bottles. One of the bottles was an acidic yellowish liquid which he put dots on certain points on the wand.  
  
The liquid hissed as it hit the blood and bone but instead of eating thru it absorbed a little of the blood  
  
and mixed in with the bone. The second bottle contained pearly white liquid that reminded him of phoenix  
  
tears. The liquid was dropped in the same spots as the liquid before, but instead of hissing it glowed slightly  
  
with the blood and also absorbed into the bone. The third bottle seemed to be unmistakably unicorn blood.  
  
He put four drops where it predecessors were and the bloods seem to battle and swirl into a purple  
  
concoction that then absorbed into the bone. The final liquid was something he'd never seen before it seemed  
  
to have no color but all at once and none. He placed the drops like the others and all his blood then  
  
absorbed into the bone wand. with that he put the wand a ways away before taking a large flash and pouring  
  
the leftover all together inside of it the mixture seemed to bubble, smoke, and glow while giving off light that  
  
seemed to be fear inducing and completely soothing using the wand to stir it he pulled our his want which  
  
glowed for a second before pointing the wand at his other wrist he muttered a curse and his blood poured  
  
into the flask causing the mixture to turn a colure of while that had black mist coming off of it and with one  
  
motion downed it all. At first Harry hadn't understood what was going on but at that moment though he  
  
couldn't hear it he could tell he was in the most pain of his life and for the first time he felt that scream tear  
  
thru him. At that Harry woke up in a silent scream shaking all over. Not only did his scar hurt his entire  
  
body hurt. Sitting up still shaking he walked silently to the bathroom and cooled his flush face with cold  
  
water. walking back to his room feeling slightly better he noticed a large and slightly annoyed barn owl  
  
knocking at his window, Harry walked over to it to let it in, but to notice five others waiting with packages  
  
as well. 


	3. Chapter Three: Letters and Books

Chapter 3: Letters and Books  
  
Opening his window he relieved the birds of there burdens noticing Ron's owl Pig wasn't there he  
  
shrugged and proceeded to the package that was carried by the large Barn owl. Opening it he found a letter  
  
reading it Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you. I hope your doing better after. Well you know. I'm sorry if I haven't written as much, but I was in France on Holiday with my parents. It was very nice until we were told we had to go to Headquarters. France was very much fun. I got to visiting many wizarding shops and bough many books including Beauxbus: A History. This is proving a fascinating read even if it isn't as good as Hogwarts the school is very nice. While I was here you will never guess whom I ran into the other day...Fleur and Gabriella. Speaking of Gabriella she seems quite taken with you. Fleur wanted to send her regard though you may hear from them this summer.  
  
Harry I know it's hard for you, but if you ever need to talk you have me. Even though you don't want to you will need to or its going to eat at you alive and I can't stand you blowing up at me when I'm want to help you mean to much to me for us to grow apart. Just remember I'm always here.  
  
I hope you never need your present, but it's always good to be prepared and this seemed like a good idea. I hope you like it.  
  
With Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
as Harry finished reading he had a sad smile...tho a smile anyways the first real one in a long time. Looking  
  
into the package found three books. The first book was A Dueling Masters Guide by P.Flitwick skimming  
  
thru it had many advanced techniques and ways to strengthen yourself to perform your best in a duel.  
  
Harry thought this would be good to know and would have to thank Hermione. The second book was  
  
complete guide to becoming an animagus called Animagus: The Human Transformation by P. Switch Harry  
  
was grinning from ear to ear after that. Becoming an Animagus was always a dream from the first time he  
  
learned about the Marauders. The third book was the most interesting to Harry. It was a book called  
  
Mind Magic: Guide to The Powers of the Mind strange enough there was no author sited in it. Opening it up Harry discovered a little note my Hermione.  
  
Harry,  
  
I found this book though I don't know quite what it was about I seemed draw me to it so I could give it to you. I don't know why but I hope its useful or at least a good read.  
  
Hermione  
  
Skimming thru the index he found that the book delt mostly with occlomency, Legitamency, and telepethy...tho  
  
the book seemed to be mostly theory Harry felt he would really enjoy it. Setting the books aside Harry went  
  
to the next Package.  
  
Looking at the small package that came with a beautiful tawny owl Harry opened the letter on top to  
  
find it's from Gabriella and Fleur.  
  
Dear, Harry  
  
I hope we find you well. I never got to thank you for saving my sister and would like to make it up to you someday. While I was in muggle Paris I found something that I thought you would appreciate (though I enhanced them a bit) He looked at the package and found a box of contacts. Harry chuckled at his present though he did like the idea; glasses were a disadvantage in a Duel. These contacts don't need to be removed nightly like the others and they enhance your abilities to see quite a bit and if you concentrate you can see people magical signature which is like an "aura" that surrounds them its very nice be able to see how powerful they are though you can't see your own. Well Gabriella wants to say a few things. Love, Fleur  
  
Hi Harry I know I never really thanked you I hope you like my gift to show my appreciation and it should really help with your school work so enjoy it...xoxo Gabriella  
  
Harry looked at a book about the size of his potions book. Opening it he found instructions and Gabrielle  
  
was quite right saying it was useful. The book worked by acting like a scroll of parchment all you have to is  
  
write your essays into it and the book tells you how long your essay is and when your done it kind of prints  
  
out your essay and you don't have to worry about carrying a bunch of parchment to every class. "I'm going  
  
to have to thank them for there gifts...though I don't deserve them" thought Harry. Moving on to the next box  
  
he found it was from the Weaslys.  
  
Inside the package were several notes, picking up the first he realized it was from Fred and  
  
George. Chuckling Harry wonders what this is about and begins to read  
  
Dear, Harry  
  
I know that you gave us the winnings as a gift for our shop, but we couldn't let it go without paying you back. Don't worry were not going to give you the thousand gallons as payment...Nope were going to make you a partner in Weasly Wizard Wheeze...you read it right Harry you are now our silent partner in mischief and mayhem. Not that you don't do enough by yourself. Well enjoy our gift enclosed is the key to your vault where we deposit your earnings.  
  
Gred and Forge  
  
"Well at least now I have money because of my own abilities" thought Harry as he wondered how much was  
  
in the new vault and how much it would rack up. Smiling Harry went to the next letter which was from  
  
Mr.Weasly and Mrs. Weasly. Smiling as he thought about the other two people he thought of as parents  
  
brought a small tear to his face when he thought about the other parent he never had. Looking in the letter  
  
was a small egg shaped glass sphere. Looking at the note he found what it was  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
This is an Emotball it allows you to remember things about people and lets you feel the emotions you had at the time. I thought it would help you deal with the death of Sirius by remembering the good time you had with him. I hope you are well and have a great year.  
  
Arthur  
  
Harry dear I hope you are better I'm sorry for your loss and I know Sirius and I never saw eye to eye on how you should be raised, but from everything you've been apart of I think I shouldn't coddle you event though you are still my seventh son. Just know we are all here for you.  
  
Molly  
  
Harry felt his heart clench knowing that they thought of him as family and for the first time he felt like he  
  
actually belonged. Looking to the next package he found that it was from Ginny, Harry smiled knowing  
  
she was over her crush on him and now he could conceder her a good friend. Reading the letter he couldn't  
  
help but feel angry.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How you doing I hope the smuggles aren't keeping you down though I doubt they would after the warning I heard Moody gave them. Do you know whets going on with Ron he's been a bigger prat than usual? I mean now he's fuming over something involving Hermione and her trip to France, but you would think he wouldn't be so insecure and also have you two had a fight? I only ask because he seems really testy when your name is mentioned. Well I hope you reply soon... XOXO Ginny  
  
Harry laughed a bit knowing no matter how much she was over him she still must have blushed when she  
  
sighed her letter. He didn't understand what Ron had to be angry about now and he decided to ask  
  
Hermione after he opened all his gifts. Looking to the next gift he found a letter sealed with the symbol of  
  
the order. Looking inside he found what looked like a miniature trunk looking at a note stuck onto the  
  
trunk he read  
  
Set on the Floor and touch the Symbol on the Trunk  
  
Shrugging Harry did as he read and stepped away as the trunk expanded to be bigger than his trunk now  
  
and noticed it had seven locks on it and reminded him of the trunk they found the real Moody in. Looking  
  
into the previously empty envelope he found a ring of keys and a letter from the Order  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
There's something in here from everyone who knows you from the Order. The Trunk it self is from Remus because he knows that with the gifts from the order your trunk now won't be able to handle it even with it charmed to fit everything. Inside the first section is everything from Mundingus  
  
walking to the trunk he opened the first to find a room filled with enough ingredients to fill an apocrathy  
  
including some dangerous and illegal things and a note from Dung saying watch out who comes in here  
  
or Harry would be in trouble. Smiling Harry though as Mundingus tried to hide stolen cauldrons in  
  
headquarters.  
  
In the second section are a few things from Charlie and Bill.  
  
Taking a quick peak he found it stacked with books of all sorts of magical creatures and from Bill books on  
  
all sorts of things on breaking and creating curses.  
  
the third section is from Tonks  
  
wondering what else the Weaslys got him he went in and laughed. The room was set up like the  
  
Gryffindor common room with king size four poster and looking on the dresser he found a quick note  
  
from Tonks that made him blush slightly  
  
Wotcher Harry I remember the cloths you had on when you first time and thought you could do with a change of wardrobe because the cloths you had on didn't show your body like you should. Well ill see you later this month for a little training...Tonks  
  
laughing Harry thought "at least one female seems to like what she sees". Looking thru the dresser he  
  
found all types of cloths of the best looking material and all seemed to fit him perfectly. Changing into  
  
some comfortable jeans and a tight dark green shirt. as he pulled his shirt on and new shoes he thought  
  
suddenly "what training and what does she mean later this month" thinking about that he went to the  
  
letter and learned that the third section was from Remus...hurrying in he found it wasn't anything but  
  
pictures and books about pranks. Looking around his eyes welled up with tears sitting down going thru  
  
pictures of his parents he never saw before he decided to search the rest of the sections. Clearing his eyes  
  
he read that the fifth section was from Moody. Thinking it strange for Moody to get him a gift he saw that  
  
it was exactly what he expected from moody. It was an entire room filled with dark detectors like a full  
  
size foe glass that to Harry was a bit scary seeing that it was completely filled with people but it relieved  
  
him a bit to realize that he couldn't see any of them yet. Checking out all the dark detectors he found little  
  
books on each thing including the strange looking device Dumbledore used in his office after Harry  
  
returned from the Department of Mysteries. Deciding to check out his sixth section he learned it was from  
  
Dumbledor...Looking in he found a room completely covered in books but noticing five books on the table  
  
reading the titles there was a book on understanding runes and there meanings, another book and wand  
  
making. which Harry thought was strange because he already had a wand, but reading the note it  
  
explained why he was given the book  
  
Mr. Potter as you learned wand with the same core are unable to duel and therefore worthless against your fight against Dark Lord so with this and a few items Dumbledore requested you will be able to create a wand which you can be proud of and help rid the world of evil..Im sorry for your burden, but we must fight the future or it will be bleak. Olivander  
  
Harry knew the words were true and he vowed to make a wand of great power to help him. Third book  
  
was about broom making and Harry decided to see how good home made brooms are. The fourth was a  
  
book on creating new spells which Harry was very interested in because it meant that he might be able to  
  
stop the killing curse. Looking at the final book it was something Harry cringed visibly at looking at the title  
  
Parseltounge: Dark Incantations by Salazar Slytherine Harry wondered why he would be given a book  
  
that was obviously full of the dark arts. Wondering why Dumbledore of all people would have a book like  
  
this he read a note on the inside cover of the book  
  
Harry I know you would wonder why I of all people would have and give you a book like this...Well I did it because I know that Voldemort doesn't have any clue about this book and that though it may be the dark arts you need to know all about it. I myself a leader of the light have read and studied the dark arts as a way to defend people from those who use them I would like you to do the same as well. Please read the books in this room they are very important. Also Harry if you need to contact someone in Headquarters use the fire it acts like Flew except you can't travel thru it. Since your probably wondering what training Tonks was talking about you will find out in one week when you come back to headquarters............. Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry deciding that he would study the books as Dumbledore suggested he went to the final section and was  
  
amazed at what he saw. He was in a room the size of the great hall but the walls were filled with weapons of  
  
every kind, but one caught his eye. It was the sword of Gryfindor...walking over to it as the blade seemed to  
  
call to him he saw that Dumbledore left a short note saying that he should train in weapons and the blade  
  
since it came to him should be his. Grabbing the sword he felt incredible feeling run thru him like the first  
  
time he used his wand. Taking a few slashes at the air he noticed a dummy and started to throw a blow at it,  
  
but to Harry's confusion the dummy blocked his attack and pushed Harry down. Deciding not to let a  
  
dummy get the best of him he lunged trying to hit it and each time he was blocked and then pushed down.  
  
Deciding to leave with a little dignity he left and decided to start working on his replies. 


	4. Chapter 4: Replys and Leaving

Chapter 4: Replies and Leaving  
  
Deciding to start with Remus and the Order Harry was caught with the sudden realization he not  
  
only lost his godfather he was responsible for Remus's best friend in the process which caused Harry to  
  
suddenly feel very angry and sad. Angry at Bellantrix and sad because he cause the only good Marauder to  
  
die and leave Remus alone for the rest of his life. Deciding to try and get Remus to forgive him he decided to  
  
write him a letter.  
  
Dear, Remus  
  
I know you're worried about me, but I am as well worried about you. I know you don't blame me for Sirius death, but I do. I feel so deeply sorry. Because of me I basically killed your best friend and all because I was too stupid to know to use the damn mirror Sirius gave me incase of emergencies. I know that in time these wounds will heal and I hope you will let me try and help you and in return will you try and help me? You're my only family now I hope you will accept me. Remus I wish to talk to you when I go back to headquarters to train. I will talk to you then. Also thanks for the trunk I love it. Harry  
  
meaning every word of it Harry put the letter into an envelope and began his letter to Tonks.  
  
Dear, Tonks  
  
Well I'm doing fine and your gift was great. I look a lot better now, but ill leave that up to you to decide. Its great to have such a great room its so comfortable I almost didn't want to leave. I hoped you could help me with something. Every year there seems to be a dance and since I can't dance it's kind of embarrassing for myself and whomever I'm with so would you please teach me? I hope you will ill see you in a week. Harry  
  
Thinking not only would he be able learn to dance he gets to hang out with an older and attractive woman.  
  
Speaking of attractive women Harry decided to write Delacour's. Starting with Gabrielle  
  
Dear, Gabrielle  
  
Your gift was great I'm happy you sent it to me, but there was no need to repay me for what happened the second task it was just what seemed like the right thing to do at the time. I never got to ask how school is going for you. I hope your next year is very good. Harry  
  
now onto Fleur  
  
Dear, Fleur  
  
Thank you for your gift I look much different without them and I think better I hope you see me sometime to judge for yourself. You need to know there was no need to give me a gift for saving your sister she would have been fine I just did what I thought was right. I hope to talk to you again Harry  
  
Now onto Ginny  
  
Dear, Ginny  
  
It's good to hear from you. I'm sorry about your ankle during the raid at the ministry I would never forgive myself if something happened to you, you and your family mean way to much to me to allow anything to happen to you. I can't wait till I see you, Hermione, and Ron again. I doubt you guys will recognize me and that's a good thing. I have studying to do and you should to...Good luck on the O.W.Ls your going to need it Harry  
  
P.S XOXO  
  
Chuckling at the response that would bring Ginny Harry worked on his letter to Hermione to ask what's up with Ron.  
  
Dear, Hermione  
  
How are you doing. I want to say thanks for the books ive been studying them greatly along with others I received and I think there going to be a great help. I'm also writing because I haven't heard from Ron and I was told he seems mad at me. Do you know why? If you do could you tell me why and help me make things up. I couldn't handle another year without all of us together. Well I have studying to do (no don't worry it's not homework I haven't done yet) I hope to see you soon. Harry  
  
Deciding to get on to his training Harry went into the "Phoenix Room" as he dubbed the room  
  
decorated by Dumbledore. Reading intently on the book in Parseltounge he realizes he understood the writing  
  
and could write in it as well. Though it looked more like a large amount of slithering lines, but was oddly majestic  
  
and regal to him. Reading thru the first pages he was slightly disturbed due to the fact the first chapter was  
  
all about Slytherines hate for Muggles and Muggle-borns, but after the purebloods ranting stopped it  
  
went into basic charms and curses of Parseltounge which he discovered weren't like those in normal speech  
  
but much more powerful which scared him knowing that if Voldemort found the book he would be very  
  
powerful. Most the spells involved Torture, Death, Immortality, or Healing to keep your life going. As it  
  
approached three in the morning Harry decided to stop and finish tomorrow.  
  
Harry awoke completely refreshed. Not one vision or Nightmare, but he had the strange feeling of  
  
someone feeling around his head, but not influencing his dreams. Tossing off the feeling Harry wend down  
  
and cooked breakfast for his "family" he horridly ate his slice of toast and grapefruit and ran back to his  
  
trunk to continue his studying the book. Finishing the book in a few hours he felt oddly satisfied with his  
  
gain of information Voldemort himself didn't know. Deciding to start on his wand he took out the book and  
  
read thru the basics before going to the first chapter on what to do. Harry going over to the cabinet he  
  
found more jars than he thought possible. There were unicorn hair, dragon heartstrings, phoenix feathers,  
  
and many other things he never knew went into core of a wand. Some ingredients he never knew used for  
  
wand was rib of basilisk used instead of wood and the heartstrings of basilisk and venom sack of one as well.  
  
Wondering if it was the one he killed he went to the next set of cores and wand uses. Finding the Feather of  
  
a hippogriff, Bone of a thestral and the heartstring and tongue as well. Deciding that the thestral bone  
  
seemed to call him he picked it out. It was twelve inches and felt light. Looking thru the last set of items he  
  
found what he needed, the fire sack of a Chimera taking it out he put the items back into closet and sat down  
  
to study items and went back to the book. Slowly thru the night he worked the bone into the shape he  
  
wanted which instead of rounded the tip was pointed and putting the fire sack as the core the point seemed  
  
to draw his attention. Looking at his wand examining it he took it into his right hand and cut his left wrist  
  
fairly deep and covered the wand. No pain seemed to come he decided to run the blood all over the wand till  
  
it was just a deep red color. His instincts drew him to his appocrathy and brought a small vile full of basilisk  
  
venom and went back to the wand doing this on instinct he dropped them on the wand and instead of  
  
burning thru it absorbed the leftover blood and went into the bone leaving a red wand which was glazed  
  
like polished marble. Holding the wand he gave it a wave a thick stream of black and silver sparks shot out  
  
in the vague shape of a dragon. Smiling knowing he did it right put the wands in his holster on each wrist  
  
that he found in Moody's room. Deciding to do physical training he went to the last room in the trunk and  
  
took Gryffindor sword and a black dagger that drew his attention and went dueling the dummies. Harry  
  
unknown to himself was getting better incredibly quick. As he fought thru his protesting muscles Harry  
  
decided to go get some sleep to himself unknown to him that he's was working on the wand and fighting 36 hours  
  
straight. Crashing onto the bed Harry had the weirdest dream of his life. In fact he was watching someone's  
  
entire life yet it seemed to only take seconds. Harry watched torture, murder, abuse of all kinds and yet it  
  
seemed like only the start. He watched a boy who seemed so familiar yet so mysterious being branded and  
  
forced to do a ritual which looked to almost kill him while the men in the blazing white robes laughed and  
  
grew more powerful. As quick that dream started it was over and Harry woke up briefly and feel right back to sleep forgetting everything.  
  
Today was the day that he left for Order headquarters. Harry getting up and putting on his best  
  
jeans and shirt with both wands attached to holsters on his wrist. Harry tried to tame his wild hair and  
  
went down with his trunk shrunk to the size of a matchbox. Knowing they would be in around noon Harry  
  
sat down ignoring the glare he was receiving from the Dursleys. Finally acknowledging them when Uncle  
  
Vernon grunted Harry asked what was up only to be asked rudely "Where did you get those cloths  
  
boy...Probably stole 'em...well answer me."  
  
Glaring back at Vernon, Harry replied "I received these as a gift for my birthday and don't worry  
  
I'm leaving soon so just ignored me like always."  
  
Fidgeting in his seat waiting for noon none of the Dursleys acted like they noticed Harry until  
  
Dudley asked stupidly "Who would send something to you. I mean who would be friends with a skinny  
  
frea..." at that Harry Stood up and while he didn't tower over Dudley he looked menacing to the boy the  
  
size of a Whale Calf.  
  
"I happen to have actual friends including the twin redheads" Dudley blanched at the thought  
  
remembering the ton-tongue toffee. "And since they graduated there not bound by the same rules as me  
  
involving....you know what" Harry purred out in the most dangerous voice he could summon and it  
  
seemed to work noticing the rapidly pailing skin of the Dursleys. The conversation ended very quickly  
  
after that which the Dursleys left Harry alone. Growing increasingly impatient Harry began to pace, but  
  
the time quickly passed and Harry was ready to go as the Order members came to pick him up.  
  
Walking words the door Harry was greeted with great sight for him, Moony along with Tonks  
  
and Moody. Walking calmly up to Remus Harry enveloped him in hug that would rival Mrs. Weaslys  
  
hugs. Ecstatic to be finally leaving Harry seemed to talk non-stop until he was rudely interrupted when  
  
Vernon Dursley said rather rudely "Now that your here take him with you...Theres no need for you lot to  
  
hang around now that you got the little brat." Which earned him an angry glare from every magical person  
  
in the room. The silence was then broken by Remus with a slight cough.  
  
Deciding to go before curses were sent at the Durslys Harry suggest very untactful "Lets get out  
  
of here. We have better tings to do." and with that they walked down the street to Arabella Figg's house.  
  
Walking inside he was assaulted by the smell of cabbage he's always associated with her house. Looking  
  
around he saw Mrs.Figg stoking one of her many cats she absently waved to them as they came into her  
  
house. As the Order Members talked Harry stood around uncomfortably until Tonks broke the silence  
  
while accurately guess Harry's discomfort "Seems like Harry's a little uncomfortable here. I guess we best  
  
get going. Aight Harry I heard the Floo powder isn't your favorite way to travel" chuckling at the face  
  
Harry made at the mention of Floo powder she continued "but your going to have to get over it and just say  
  
"12 Grimewald Place" and your be right there at head quarters...come on we don't have all day." and with  
  
that Harry walked into the fire and yelled and to his pleasure he didn't fall when he came out of the fire  
  
place. Instead of falling Harry was rushed by what seemed like a blur of red and brown as he was bowled  
  
over. 


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival to Planning

Chapter 5: Arrival to Planning  
  
Looking up to see his attacker he immediatly recognized them as his best friend Hermione Granger  
  
and Ginny Weasly. Looking at both there faces he was slightly amused to see that both of them were  
  
blushing furiously for tackling him and were both glaring slightly at one an other which was strange seeing  
  
that both were lying on top proped up staring at him which made him a little uneasy. Harry lamely  
  
commented the situation with "Hey you guys...umm you wanna let me up?"...whiche caused both girls to  
  
blush deeply and get off of him quickly, but not without an appreciate glance from both which seemed to  
  
Harry cause all Weasly men to glare except for Mr. Weasly who seemed to be trying to supress a laugh, but  
  
still chuckled.  
  
Getting up Harry looked around and said his hello to the Weaslys. Harry learned many things  
  
about what was going on from Charlie and Bill who while working for the Order were still in there jobs, but  
  
using there distance to recruite more members for the Order or to find information on Voldmorts doing in the  
  
rest of the world. Outside of England there have only been a few killings and mostly just highpowered  
  
muggle-borns or people who fight against Voldemort. Harry while feeling guilty about being part of  
  
Voldemorts revival he was happy to know that there were only a few deaths outside of Britain, but that was  
  
short lived as he realized Voldmort was being so quite could only mean a few things one being he was still  
  
weak or he was biding his time to plan an attack. Deciding that he needed to continue training Harry asked  
  
"Now that im here when will I start my training?" getting strange looks from the youngest Weasly Ginny  
  
and from Hermione he was quickly answered by Mr. Weasly who said "Well discuss this when Dumbledor  
  
arrives" with a look that informed him it was not the right time to ask anthing about it. Deciding it was for  
  
the best to change the subject Harry said the first thing in his mind "So..Now that im here with my stuff  
  
where am I going to sleep at?" at this he was answerd by a barrage of mingled answeres until he was lead  
  
upstairs that was once the large room Buckbeak used to live in. "Where did Buckbeak go?" asked Harry Mr.  
  
Weasly who smiled and told him that Dumbledor took it to a friend who "had an affinity with animals and  
  
wouldn't draw much attention." which made Harry wonder what about that was funny, but shrugged and  
  
proceeded to unshrink his trunk and take out a few dueling books to study on sleepless nights. Going  
  
downstairs Harry was pleased to see that his other best friend Ron Weasly was there, but it was short lived  
  
when he saw the look in his eyes.  
  
"So finally here Harry" Ron said smiling, but he could tell it was fake and very forced. Wondering  
  
why Ron was acting so strange Harry decided to ignor it for now and tried to initiate some conversation.  
  
Walking over to Ron seeing how he wasn't going to make the first move Harry asked "So how have things  
  
been going..I mean i didn't hear much from you and wondered what youve been doing all summer..Have you  
  
been here the whole time?" getting a grunt for each question harry decided it meant "Fine, not much, and  
  
yes" which didn't help anything harry decided to find an empty chair and sat down until a sudded bout of  
  
anger Harry remembered all the times he speant in Twelve Grimwald Place he remembered someone who was  
  
partly responcible for Sirius death...Kreatcher.  
  
Getting up quickly with a gleam in his eye that could only mean there was hell to pay. Walking up  
  
to Remus, Harry asked in a very quiet voice that seemed to show his rage "Moony...Where is Kreatcher"  
  
only to get a quick reply he doens't work here anymore. Deciding that there was no way hed get more he  
  
asked "Where is he?" his voice purred with an eerie coldness.  
  
Remus confused on why Harry would like know where a old house elf was remus responded with a  
  
"Why do you want to know where he is?"  
  
Angry that remus wouldn't just answer him Harrys voice still devoid of emotion deepend when he  
  
said "I wanted to speak with him..so where is he?" Harry asked unable to be persuaded to give up his line of  
  
questioning.  
  
Realizing what Harry wanted to speak to Kreatcher about he decided to show him it wouldn't be  
  
right to hurt him, but noticing that it had no affect on Harrys mood he understood that he wasn't only going  
  
to hurt him he was going to torture and possibly kill him which made him very nervous noticing that Harry  
  
had it in him to do something like that,  
  
Knowing that Kreatcher would never comeback and that anger was pushed away along with his  
  
anger to Voldemort, Bellantrix, all Death Eaters minus the spys..well maybe all but Snape, and the Minister of  
  
Magic. Harry decided that he would retire early he went up to his room after saying his goodbye's he went  
  
upstairs to begin memorizing and working on some of the harder dueling curses. Harry went to sleep  
  
exhausted, but only to be woken rudely a little after he was asleep by Remus.  
  
"Was a matter" Harry stated sleepily. He was only told to get dressed quickly and follow him.  
  
Harry slightly pissed dressed quickly in a nice pair of jeans and a t- shirt. Following Remus downstairs he  
  
found Dumbledor looking at him with something that could be sizing him up. Ignoring it as soon as it came  
  
up he said " Hello Headmaster...I take it that it was your idea to wake me up?". Harry recived a stern look  
  
from his head of House which almost maid him feel bad at his rudeness until he heard Dumbledors usual  
  
chuckle. Looking at the headmaster he reassured as he saw the elderly man's eyes twinkle.  
  
Dumbledor highly amused at Harrys lack reaction to him as he had with many others his age, but  
  
he probably is in my office more than any student in history. "Well Harry im sorry to have woken you, but  
  
this dodering old fool needs a moment of your time". Noticing something akin to anger in his eyes he was  
  
slightly apprehensive, but it was quickly replaced with respect and admiration which caused him to swell  
  
with pride that he would have for his own children. "Now Harry lets retire to the meeting room where those  
  
marvolus extendable ears can't find us." with that Harry and Dumbledor walked into the meeting room and  
  
closed the door behind them.  
  
"Now Harry I know that you have much to do in training while your here" as Harry was about to  
  
interupt but was cut off by Dumbledor "I know your interested on what you are doing, but first i must tell  
  
you this is going to be extreamly advanced and maybe be painful."  
  
Harry was more than ready to deal with the pain and was willing to do whatever is possible to  
  
destroy Voldemort. With a simple "I understand Sir"  
  
"Alright Harry with that out of the way let me tell you what you will be learning and with whom." at  
  
hearing this Harry was very excited to be learning anything from such great wizards. "With Remus you will  
  
be doing Charms. With Tonks here you will be learning to control metamorphagus powers that i believe you  
  
have"noticing Harry about to protest "I belive you have these abilities because you said once that you  
  
were able to regrow you hair in a single night after a horrible haircut which i think was your abilites showing  
  
themselves in a time of stress. Also you will be having Transfiguration and Animagus training with  
  
Professor McGonagall. You will also be having Advanced Defense and Dueling classes with Professor  
  
Snape" Harry cringed at the metion of the slimy potion masters name "and Alastor Moody." well at least it  
  
won't be so bad Harry thought. "you will also continue with occlemancy with me" At that Harry stared wide  
  
eyed at the headmaster.  
  
Before Dumbledor could speak he was interupted by Harry barrage of questions "Do you have  
  
time with the order and everything? What if Voldemort try to posses me? Are you serious?" Chuckling at  
  
Harrys confusion he responded calmly.  
  
"Yes Harry and even if i didn't i would still do it...its very important for you to control it. Also i  
  
would be able to stop him from possesinng you and in time you maybe able to do the same to him...oh and  
  
Harry im completely serious." With a twinkle in his eyes he continued to talk "Harry you will not just study  
  
occlemancy but legitamus(A/N spelling) to be able to control you mind completely from him. I also have to  
  
say you will learn otherthing i believe only i could tech you well. You begin in two days Here is your  
  
scheduel  
Sumer Scheduel  
6:30 to 8:30- Charms  
8:30 to 9:00- Breakfast  
9:00 to 11:30- Metamorphigi Training  
11:30 to 12:00- Lunch  
12:00 to 2:30- Transfiguration  
2:30 to 5:30- Dueling & Defence  
5:30 to 6:30- Dinner  
6:30 to 9:45- Dumbledor  
  
Looking up at the Heamaster with a look that clearly said "You have got to be kidding me"...Harry  
  
looking it over once again realized he would have no time for anyhting but work. "Sir is this everday ill do  
  
this" he was answered with a nod while Dumbledors eyes sparkled more at the situation this young man is  
  
in. "Oh" Harry answered dumbly "Do we need Snape for dueling...Because i dont want to give him a reason  
  
to shoot curses at me for three hours."  
  
"Yes Harry Professor Snape has to be there hes a skilled dueler and can really tell you how the  
  
dark arts work and how to use them." The twinkle in his eye faded slightly as he remembered all the pain  
  
Serverus went thru and how much he learned the hard way. "You will also in that class not only lean to duel  
  
but will learn the art of swordsmen ship and will become physically fit to do be able to phyically fight or run  
  
away in times where regrouping is best." he watched him accept his judgement and noticed it seemed to  
  
strengthen his resolve to be as powerful as he can be.  
  
Looking at he mentors eyes he saw much pride in them for him which caused Harrys spirit to be  
  
lightend conciderable knowing he had Dumbledor there to support him. "Sir its late and I think all the Order  
  
member behind that door are waiting to speak with you." at that Harry walked up to the door and wrenched  
  
it open to have several members of the Order crash onto the floor in an undignified heap. "Sir it seems a little  
  
important so ill head to my room." with that he stepped over the full grown witches and wizards and walked  
  
calmly to his room to get one of the last amount of undisturbed sleep for a long time.  
  
The next morning Harry was happy he didn't begin training for another day, but it still didn't make  
  
him feel uneasy with the amount of work hes going to have to do. Walking down to the bathroom he took  
  
an unusualy Hot shower to wake him up. Stepping out with the intent to find a towl he bumbed into  
  
something. The steamy air made it ver difficult to see but what he saw caused his face that was flush from  
  
the heat to pale suddenly and turn an even brighter shad of red.."Tonks" he muttered as he backed away  
  
quickly to fall into the shower looking for something to cover himself he grabbed a small towl and covered  
  
his groin which brought a chuckle of the figure of Tonks in the steamy bathroom.  
  
Tonks noticed going up the stairs someone was in the shower knowing the only person still asleep  
  
was Harry. Knowing he was in there while she need to grab her wand which she left on the sink counter as  
  
always she tried to slink in to grab it and come right out, but fate it seemed had other things in mind. As she  
  
walked in she looked thru the steam and walked to the sink only to have a wet body press against her.  
  
Looking twords where it came from she noticed the panicked face of Harry that stumbled back while  
  
muttering her name. She watched as the boy backed away unknown to him she took a good look at his body  
  
and noted that everything was quite satisfactort and she knew it would be fun to train him. Chuckling she  
  
grabbed her wand and noticed Harry tried to Cover himself with a small towl that could scarcely cover him.  
  
Smirking she left the bathroom and proceeded to the kitchen.  
  
Embarassed completely by the incident he could only think one thing "Shit..this is gonna be really  
  
weird when i have to work with Tonks." tho he was embarassed he couln't help feel good knowing from the  
  
looks he got from Tonks she liked what she saw. Deciding to forget it for now he dressed and hurried down  
  
to get food. Walking into the kitched he said his hellos, but it didn't go unnoticed from Ginny and Hermione  
  
that he blushed a bit saying good morning to Tonks. Harry sat down and several plate at the suggestion of  
  
Mrs. Weasly that was mostly plate after plate was put infront of him and he ate. Thru out the mean he  
  
couldn't help but notice the glare being sent to him and Tonks from Hermione and Ginny. Ignoring it til he  
  
could work out the first problem on his list..Ron.  
  
After breakfast Harry caught up with hermione and Ginny he asked if they had time to talk.  
  
"Hermione have you noticed Ron acting weird? Not like hes sick or anything just seems to be angry at me."  
  
Hermione's anger for Harry and Tonks ebbed away watching Harrys face which was filled with fear  
  
of losing his best friend and she knew what he was refering to, but couldn't figure out how to tell him.  
  
"Well...Harry ive noticed Rons been a little distant with you, but hes been like that with me after i talked to  
  
him about my trip to france and hes still angry about me and Victor still writing one another." while looking  
  
into his eyes she couln't help but get lost in them, but at the mention of Victor she saw something that  
  
would have caused her to melt into his arms if she wasn't still a little angry at him: jealousy. He was jealous  
  
of Victor because I used to like him. She couln't help but smile at this. "other than that Harry I don't know  
  
much else. Ill ask Ginny if she knows whats up. Alright Harry?" noticing his face lightening up at that he  
  
nodded and proceeded to his room. Shes been wondering about Harry for a while he seems to spend so  
  
much time alone studying she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing and why. Deciding to get to the  
  
bottom of this she quietly follwed him and waited out his door and used extendably ear to listen on  
  
whatever he was working on, but heard nothing but silence. Decidng to check it out she opened the door  
  
with caution. Looking inside she found nothing in there but a trunk, dressor, and a bed that looked empty.  
  
Slightly confused she went down to her room to talk with Ginny about Ron.  
  
As Harry walked into his room he noticed the creaking of stairs behind him signifying that  
  
Hermione was walking up stairs behind him. Chuckling at the confusion of him disappearing in his trunk he  
  
went down to do a little physical activity. working on speed and hand-to- hand combat he went into a five  
  
hour brawl. After he finished he took a powerful healing potion to get rid of the pain of being beaten around  
  
by the dummies, but he was happy to note that he was lasting longer and doing alot better. Walking into the  
  
"Phoenix Room" he began to read the book on Mind Magic he got from Hermione taking most the time to  
  
work on Telekenisis and and reading a bit on ligilmens to prepare for tomorrow. 


	6. Chapter Six: Training Day One

Chapter Six: Training Day One  
  
After Harry finished reviewing all the things he believed he would need to know the next day or so  
  
and retired into a peacefull slumber. At least as peaceful you can get while reviewing someones life, but now  
  
it involved not only pictures but thoughts as well. Most the thoughts were fear not from the child being  
  
tortured, but of the people in white robes. Harry still didn't understand what they had to fear in this child of  
  
no more than four to thirteen in the images. Deciding to tell Dumbledore about this He was woken up by a  
  
splash of icy water and laughter from none other than Moony.  
  
Waking up and falling out of bed Harry glared at Remus, but laughed along with him as he got up  
  
and with a quick drying and heating spell he was right as rain. "So Remus where we gonna work on  
  
Charms?" Harry asked of the aging werewolf.  
  
"Right now Harry..If you don't mind." he added a mock bow that caused a pillow to be thrown with  
  
some force at his face. "Ok I take that as a yes..So on to your trunk"  
  
Harry realizing what was going on went to the last room and with his wands in holsters on his arms  
  
he went down into his large training room. "so what are we going to work on?" and with that Remus  
  
brought out a small pouch and unshrunk it revealing a bag filled with books.  
  
"Alright Harry were going to work on Conjuring objects like chairs, food, and other things you may  
  
need." noticing the once sleepy Harry now wide awake and attentive he handed Harry a book "alright  
  
starting with Chairs and Furniture read the first secion on chairs and conjuring and create one." at that  
  
Harry began to sit to look for the appropriate charm only to be shoked by Remus  
  
Very annoyed Harry said "What the hell was that about?" glaring at a laughing Remus he tried to  
  
sit back down only to be shocked again "O.K tell me why you keep shocking me 'cause its pissing me off."  
  
"Well Harry its like this you can only put down your stuff and sit when you can conjure the things  
  
to sit on." looking at Harry who seemed to be waiting for him to say more "well Harry get going it has to be  
  
kinda heavy with all those books. so get going."  
  
Harry deciding to show him that he might be laughing now he wouldn't later. Staring from page to  
  
page ignoring the protest in his muscels he read everything from theory to the incantation and the focus  
  
you need. Ignoring the look he saw on his face that he percieved as impatience with the time he was taking,  
  
but he decided he would amaze him when he finall did. After a half hour of continuas study and  
  
memorization he decided to finally try it. Pulling out his normal wand and saving his new one for dueling. He  
  
focused on a large red chair with a quick swish and a flick a large comfortable chair that would look good  
  
and as Harry sat down he couldn't help but smirk at the face of complete astonishment Remus had. "What  
  
you've never see someone summon an armchair before?" Harry asked cheekily.  
  
Remus was surprised at the way Harry chose to create a chair. He was thinking that Harry would  
  
find the spell and just shout incantaions untill I would stop him and explain concentration, but Harry didn't  
  
just find the spell he spent a good part of an hour on what looked like detailed memorization. As Remus was  
  
starting to loose patients and offer to help Harry summoned a perfect chair from the Griffindor common  
  
room. Amazement couldn't help but show on his face. After Harry's little joke he could barely voice his  
  
amazement "Harry...thats very advanced magic you just did with on your first try. Very few adult wizards  
  
could do what you just did and with such great results."  
  
Harry beamed at knowing he was doing good. On the last part of the hour he spent the time  
  
banishing and summoning other furniture including a large claw footed desk he wouldn't send away and  
  
moved into his room in the headquarters. at the end of the hour they left with the desk unshrunk it and  
  
placed against the wall as a place to work.  
  
"Its time to shower and get some food Harry you only have a half-hour to eat before you have  
  
training with Tonks" noticing Harry blush at the mention of Tonks he decided to ignor it and with that they  
  
left for the kitchen Harry stopping first to get a quick shower. With ten minutes before he had his next  
  
lesson he rushed down to get a cup of tea and toast. Then one class he was afraid of more than Snape being  
  
able to fire curses at him a class with Tonks.  
  
Tonks was sitting with an amused look on her face while Harry ate quickly to make sure he was  
  
ready with the next lesson. As nine o'clock approached and Harry ate his fill he looked at me with a little  
  
pink in his cheeks but determination to learn all possible. "Alright there Harry it seems that its time for our  
  
lesson and were going to have to go somewhere thats as comfortable as possible." a small smile played at  
  
her lips seeing his discomfort. "so we will go into the room I set up for you." getting up expecting him to  
  
follow he walked into his room and opened his trunk set up like a common room. Climbing in and sitting in a  
  
comfortable arm chair she waited as Harry climbed in after her. Tonks spending a little more time than she  
  
should sizing him up. "Well Harry I was told you have some abilitie in my field of choice and im going to  
  
help train you in this skill...and about you offer in your letter I would like to teach you how even though I  
  
may be a little clumsy it didn't seem to go into my dancing." Smiling seeing some of his earlyer  
  
embarassment gone she decided to start the lesson. "Since there are few books on the process of a  
  
metamorphigi im just going to have to tell you how I started and from there you will have to find a way to  
  
control changing your body."  
  
"How do you control your change?" Harry asked curiously but when looking in her eyes he saw a  
  
great sadness pass over her deciding that it wasn't his place to know he retracted that statement "Never  
  
mind Tonks its ok you don't need to tell me." seeing her face lighten he smiled "Alright lets get started.  
  
Tonks thinking about how she found her skill wasn't the best moment in her life it changed many  
  
things in her life and she decided that she wouldn't do things to please just someone else but herself. "Your  
  
right alright pull up a seat." Extreamly surprised when Harry just summoned a chair facing her that was a  
  
exact replica of the one she was sitting in. "well that was impressive." she said with a wry grin on her face.  
  
Harry sat down and listend intently as she explained how to start "First Harry take some deep breaths and  
  
calm your mind." watching as he does as hes asked without question she thought that if she was so  
  
inclined this could really be fun. "Alright I don't expect anything for now but I want you to focus on how  
  
your body feels. I need you to understand every muscle, bone, and tendon." Watching in silence she saw  
  
him relax and his worries which seemed to be always on him lift away for a bit and he seemed like a normal  
  
sixteen year old boy no death nothing but peace. "Now Harry this is the bit that we will work on now focus  
  
on your hair think about it growing longer. Think about it as it grows to your shoulder..now i know this  
  
seems impossible just focus on it."  
  
Listening to Tonks speak to him he felt the worry of the prophecy and training wash away. He felt  
  
peaceful. Doing as he was told he felt suddenly aware of his entire body it seemed like he was complete.  
  
Focusing on his hair he noticed how it grew and how it flowed thinking of it growing out into a straight main  
  
of hair stopping at he neck. He felt startled by the feeling of having his hair pulled from his body he was  
  
about to stop but he realized that he needed to stay calm. Taking a deep breath he concentrated on the  
  
feeling until he was interupted by a strangling hug.  
  
Tonks sat watching Harry as he sat in complete calm seemingly absorbed in sitting there she was  
  
shocked when his hair seemed to slowly grow. At first Tonks thought she was only seeing thing because of  
  
the amount of time she spent starying at him, but she realized it was growing tho not as fast as it would with  
  
training it was growing now it was past his ears and growing longer and before she could control herslef  
  
she threw her arms around Harry. Not even careing she held him close and felt her face flush as she felt him  
  
against her body. "You did it Harry. I didn't know if you had the abilitie, but you do and i think you will do  
  
really well." Releasing him she decided that they only need to learn to reveres the growth and when he did  
  
she decided to let him out for a long lunch.  
  
Walking down to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat. Sitting down with the first chance to speak  
  
to anyone and the only one in there was Ron and he seemed to not want to talk so they spent his half hour  
  
eating in complete silence til Harry said good by leaving for Transfiguration. Walking twords the meeting  
  
room. Knocking on the door he opened it "Is Professor McGonigal here he asked to the only occupied chair  
  
which held the vile potions master Severus Snape  
  
"No Potter it appears she isn't. I hope your more prepared than you useually are for my class. I  
  
have you for three hours so don't disapoint me because im being forced to take my time for you." With that  
  
he stormed out cloak billowing behind him.  
  
As Harry got mentally prepared for what he would be doing he decided to walk around to find her,  
  
but was stopped by a voice "Mr.Potter I believe we have class to attend if you would follow me." Walking  
  
behind the Deputy Head Mistress he noticed she was heading to the study that held all the Black Family  
  
heirlooms. When they entered the room he noticed how much it changed since the last time he was in there,  
  
but was broken out of his stupor by his professors voice "Mr. Potter I'm here to give you advanced  
  
transfiguration. I expect you to be fully prepared and ready to do as I say. There will be less homework, but  
  
you will learn and memorize theory. I fully expect seventh year and beyond out of you and I expect nothing  
  
but the best from you." her useually stern face broke into a slight smile.  
  
Harry fully expected class like this thats why he spent a significant amount of his time studying  
  
theory of transfiguration and felt very confident especially with the small things. working for the rest of the  
  
hour memorizing theory and reciting it."Very good Mr.Potter we will continue this for one week and then  
  
start on your animagus training. Good night." smiling though he was quite tired.  
  
Harry walking to the meeting room decided that it was the best place to find anyone of the order  
  
members was stoped by a stunning curse missing his shoulder. Pulling out both wand he stared sending a  
  
barrage of stunning and binding curses to be hit from behind by a full body bind. Falling on his face Harry  
  
began to panic thinking around the same lines of the imperious he decided that he needed to move and  
  
rolling he shot a curse at his attacker to be stuned and awakened by a smiling Alastor Moody, which in  
  
itself is a very scary image."Good job there Potter. Might have been a little slow at first, but when you  
  
noticed you were introuble your instincts took over, and by the look on a petrified Snape." Moody chuckled  
  
in his horse rasp that was unerving to know he was happy and still mad that sound.  
  
Still stunned Harry had to listen to Moody unpetrify Snape which was then followed by a string of  
  
curses from the potion master."Well Potter it seems your not as hopeless as it seems"  
  
"Thank you for that compliment sir..i only live to make you happy." Harry said sulkily..."well let me  
  
up and lets get to work."  
  
Snape scoffed "You should hold some repspect to those who control your freedom."  
  
"Well sir I act this way to Voldemort and will do the same to any i will not show respect to those  
  
that don't deserve it...or control my grade." Harry smirked at Moodys raspy choke of a laugh."Sir can we get  
  
on with it"  
  
"Alright there Potter lets go to your trunk..Though this time im happy to not be a damn prisoner.  
  
Well lets go" Follwing the odd sigh of a peg legged man followed by a teenage boy, immedietly followed by  
  
a mand with billowing robes with a visable scowl. Going into the training room Harry was already dueling  
  
two accomplished adults along with physical combat with dummies while trying to avoid stray curses while  
  
protecting himself. The pain was unbearable from his protesting muscles and cuts and bruises from the  
  
curses and blades. "Well it seems our time is over I think its best you get those wounds cleaned or you'll be  
  
looking like me." seeing Harry cringe slightly he laughed again. "Ill be seeing you later Potter"  
  
Limping off to the bathroom he drew a hot bath and allowed the sweat and blood caked over his  
  
body to wash away. Twenty minutes later Harry decided to rinse off and get ready for dinner. Looking at the  
  
nasty gash he recieved he put on a robe and limped up to his room to be cut off by a very angry looking  
  
Ginny.  
  
"Well Harry where have you been all day ive been looking for you all day, but you didn't see it was  
  
a good time to see me. So what have you been doing?" she glared into his eyes as if drilling into his skull.  
  
Unwavering he looked into her eyes and watched anger slowly wash away til she looked  
  
understanding "Sorry about that Ginny ive been doing alot of work, but if you want to know what I can tell  
  
you ask your dad or one of the order members. alright? I got to get some cloths on because i don't want all  
  
the Weasly men to think im trying to seduce the youngest into some sorrid affair." Harry said that so calmly  
  
you would hardly guess from the tone what he was talking about, but the increasing red in Ginnys face is  
  
the only reminder of what was said.  
  
"Oh..OK Harry..umm Ill see you in a bit I need to talk to you." with that she rushed into her room  
  
and closed the door still thinking about Harry. She knew her crush wasn't quite gone, but at least she could  
  
have a whole conversation if she wanted, but looking at Harry she realized how good hes developing and  
  
"Oh god" Ginny thought thinking about his eyes as she remembered the pools of radient emerald that  
  
always made her melt.  
  
Chukling at that encounter Harry got into his room found a few healing and anti-septic potions to  
  
clean and heal the wounds. Feeling much better and without a limp Harry trotted to the library looking to  
  
say hi to Hermione to find two people alone against the wall. Looking to find out who was in here he found  
  
that it was Hermione face he could see, but she seemed in pain. Not quite sure what was going on he  
  
stepped in to hear a whimpering voice "Ron..oh Ron Please stop...I dont want this..STOP" to here a reply  
  
that made his blood run cold  
  
"Yeah right Hermione. What im not as good as perfect Potter im more than he is. Just relax you'll  
  
get used to it." the coldness in his voice was scary as if he didn't think about other people anymore.  
  
Hermione who was only in the library to work on her essays for the eighth time was interupted by  
  
her friend Ron who asked if they could talk. While she was happy he was talking with her again she couldn't  
  
help feel uneasy being around him. As they began to talk Ron got angry til he smothered her mouth with his  
  
in a unexperianced kiss. Pushing him off she got pushed against the wall.  
  
Listening to Ron do this got Harry extreamly angry, but when Hermione said "Ron please stop  
  
your hurting me..I'm not ready for this." only to be replied by a cruel laugh and reply from Ron saying "Yeah  
  
right I know you want this and yes you are you've always been now let me finish and shut the fuck up."  
  
smacking her in the face. this not only made Harry angry it brough rage he only felt once for Lestrange.  
  
Rushing twords them his foot steps were noticed by Hermione her eyes wide as she knew help was coming.  
  
Grabbing Rons shoulder he spun him around. A dazed Ron looked at him with fear and anger twords him for  
  
ruining it. Harry unable to control his rage mage a barrage of blows to rons face and stomach and with a  
  
knee to the nose knocked him unconcious.  
  
The scuffle between Ron and Harry was noticed by the people downstairs when they heard  
  
something hit the ground they ran upstairs to see Harry landing serious blows on Ron and knocking him  
  
unconcious.  
  
"Well Mr.Potter please explain this" a very stern Mcgonagall said "why did you attack Mr.Weasly  
  
here and why is Miss.Granger in the state she is."  
  
Forgetting about the question he rushed to Hermiones side and pulled her close trying to comfort  
  
her. At this Hermione began to control her breathing and said "Professor I think I can explain that."  
  
Hermione then went into a detail of what happend from when she went to the library to Ron's assault to  
  
Harry rescueing her. Through out there were many shocked expressions and some disbelief on most the  
  
weaslys except for Mr.Weasly and Ginny who seemed to think it was very likely that it is true.  
  
"Well I think we should go and wake Mr.Weasly and ask for his side of the story"said a very  
  
unamused Head of House. When Ron was finally awake and healed he was asked many questions in private  
  
while Harry and Hermione were in the Kitched eating in peace. When a very grumpy bunch of Weaslys  
  
walked down to them. Ron wasn't anywhere to be seen which was good because after what he heard he was  
  
willing to hurt him for it.  
  
Mr. Weasly was the first to speak with a tear in his eye he spoke quitly his voice full of sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I knew Ron had feeling for you, but i would never have thought he would have done  
  
this. I'm sorry for my sons actions please forgive us for not being able to stop it."  
  
"Mr.Weasly its ok i don't blame you im just tired now and would like to get some sleep. But thank  
  
you." Hermione said with a small tear in her eye, but a relieved smile that she was worried like Harry that  
  
they would believe a lie Ron might tell.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry you had to see my son do that. He's having some trouble with finding a place in  
  
the world and jealousy seems to have warped his view on reality. Were going to take him hom and spend  
  
time with family to work it our. Please forgive me as well."  
  
Harry wanting to see his friend get well held no ill will "I don't blame you. I think Ron still good, but  
  
confused. I want to see him get help. He's always been a brother to me I just want him back a good as  
  
possible." Harry gave him an encouraging smile "good night Mr.Weasly have a good trip"  
  
At that the whole family murmered good byes when Ron was led downstairs by McGonnigal to his  
  
family where he glared at Hermione one last time before leaving with is family.  
  
Finishing his food he took Hermione to her room to tuck her in to let her get some sleep.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione. Please just sleep tonigh and lets deal with all this tomorrow." said Harry. Sitting next  
  
to her bed he was suddenly pulled close in a tight hug.  
  
"Pleas don't leave just yet...Just stay til i fall asleep...I'm so scared" Hermione trembled clutching  
  
Harry tears running down her face.  
  
"shh..its ok Hermione I'm here ill be hear till you fall asleep" Kissing her on the top of her hed "just  
  
lay down andclose your eyes" Humming a song that was always in his mind he sat there looking at  
  
Hermione as her breathing eased til she went to sleep. Harry taking one look he realized he was late and  
  
went to the study to find Dumbledore.  
  
Rushing in he saw Dumbledore sitting in a large armchair looking at him intently "I'm sorry about  
  
being late sir. I didn't mean to, but Hermione had trouble sleeping and wanted me to stay til she went to  
  
sleep."  
  
Raising his hand to silence Harry Dumbledor began to speak "It is quite alright Harry.  
  
Miss.Grangers been thru a very horible ordeal, but now your here now so lets begin your lesson. Shall  
  
we?" Looking intently in his eyes he tried to prod his mind to see what type of reaction he would get only to  
  
be stopped before he could even try to get in "Very good Mr.Potter from what Serverus said I didn't expect  
  
you to be that good, but he doesn't seem to like you does he." Standing up he walked twords Harry "I  
  
expect i should try a little harder now." Pointing his wand at Harry he shouted ligilmens sending his mind  
  
to look at Harry's memories only to be brought to a black area. Looking around he was quite confused until  
  
he saw a Image of Harry walked up to him.  
  
Harry using a technique he was trying to do not only to block minds but trap them for a while to  
  
see who it is."Well professor i guess it worked."  
  
"Yes Harry quite well in fact. Very few Occlumacy users could do one this well, but it seems it  
  
fading so we will now work with blocking and manipulating images." with that the world writed itself and  
  
Dumbledore was back looking back at a very gifted student. Well Harry were going to spend most this time  
  
trying to see you control the images and block completely." The next hours seemed like the first only Harry  
  
became mentally exhausted until he couldn't block any thing and at that he was sent to get some sleep.  
  
Without any promptin Harry dragged himself to his room only to find a very scared looking  
  
Hermione on his bed looking at him with tears in her eyes. Sitting next to her he felt her desperation and  
  
lonelyness as she gripped him tightly as if afraid he would disappear if she didn't before he could talk she  
  
said the first thing which was typical Hermione.  
  
"Where were you. I woke up and you were gona and came to find you, but that was an hour ago  
  
and I decided to wait. So where were you its getting late?" Hermione choked out into his shoulder as she  
  
held onto him.  
  
Pushing her away to look into her dark brown eyes "I'm sorry I had to talk with Dumbledor and it  
  
took a while longer than expected. I'm sorry would you want me to take you back to bed."  
  
"NO..i mean no..I.I want to stay with you for a while if you don't mind." she said in a frightened  
  
voice that it seemed she was asking to much to stay. Noticing he hadn't said anything yet she felt rejected  
  
and was about to go until she felt Harry stroking her hair let her know it was fine. They sat there for a while  
  
Harry was fast asleep while Hermione spent the night looking at him knowing he would be there for her.  
  
Laying her head on his chest she fell asleep quickly listening to his heart beat. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Approaching the End

Chapter Seven: Approaching the End  
  
After the incident with Ron, Harry and Hermione grew to be better friends. After the first night that  
  
Hermione fell asleep with Harry they began to just spend the night talking and ending up falling asleep. The  
  
first time Remus walked in he was close to a heart attack, but realizing Harry was only being a good friend  
  
and comforting Hermione he decided to just wake him up and begin he Charms work.  
  
As the weeks went on Harry was learning at an unbelievable rate. Even though Harry didn't know  
  
that the skill he showed was beyond his years he continued to push himself. In Charms he could create  
  
most anything he chose to and since Remus was running out of useful spells he began to show Harry some  
  
potion work and to his surprise Harry was excelling at it. Training with Tonks couldn't have been better. He  
  
was incredibly fast at learning about how to change he began to do it with almost as much ease as Tonks,  
  
but in Dancing it was a bit different. Harry could not get comfortable when dancing with Tonks. He was so  
  
aware of her body it he couldn't seem to focus on dancing.  
  
"Look at me Harry...Not your feet my eyes...thats not right..aight lets take a break" came the  
  
exasperated voice of Tonks. She noticed Harry could learn anything, but when he was around girls he  
  
seemed to be nervous and very timid which was strange to her because she assumed that he was  
  
comfortable around girls and dated alot and she decided to get down to the bottom of it. "Harry you need to  
  
loosen up, your to tense and its causing you to not move smoothly."  
  
Harry was embarassed at his inability to learn to dance, but he couldn't feel comfortable around her  
  
and was unable to think on his feet and was trying to plan his moves which seemed to do nothing but cause  
  
him frustration. "I'm sorry Tonks..I guess im hopeless with this, maybe we should just do something else."  
  
his eyes downcast unable to meet her gaze because he was afreaid to fail her.  
  
"No Harry you can't give up, you just have to let me help you, but I can't unless you let me know  
  
whats wrong so I can help you with it." said Tonks with a soothing voice that just made it even harder for  
  
Harry.  
  
Thinking his responce he decided to just let her know what was up. "Tonks I understand what you  
  
explain it just I'm not comfortable dancing...with you." Harry blurted out the last part quickly.  
  
"Why not?" Tonks was hurt thinking she wasn't attractive enough and Harry wanted someone  
  
better to teach him so he could holder her closer "If you wan't i could change how i look." she said in a  
  
monotone not wanting to do that.  
  
Wondering why Tonks would want to do that when he thought she was very beautiful. "Don't do  
  
that...I think your beautiful the way you are, but just being around you kinda makes me..well nervous...I  
  
mean its a good nervouse, but not...umm..im making an idiot of my self..do you know what i mean." replied  
  
an increasingly nervous Harry  
  
She sighed inside knowing he thought she was beautiful without changing she decided that all he  
  
had to do is relax and it would work "OK you just have to relax Harry." noticing Harry was about to interupt  
  
she continued talking "I know your nervous just think about dancing with one of the girls youv'e dated.  
  
Just picture me as her..alright there Harry?" said Tonks noticing the mention of girlfriends he seemed to  
  
fidget and blush.  
  
"Well Tonks..i mean to say..Ive only had one girlfriend." he shot out in a breath. Harry was so  
  
embarassed to admit his lack of experiance with the opposite sex  
  
Tonks couldn't believe that he only had one girlfriend. Even befor this year he was fairly cute and  
  
she thought if she was in school shed be interested and shed be interested even now "bad Tonks" she  
  
berated herself for thinking that way about her student.."well im just giving him pointers im not really a  
  
teacher so it wouldn't be that bad...right?"  
  
"Tonks..you alright?" asked a concerned Harry noticing the blank stare she was in.  
  
Snapping out of it she replied "Im fine just thinking..well one girlfriend huh..well i tak it it didn't end  
  
well." she said noticing the drop in Harrys features as she said that "no matter just put your arms around  
  
me." doing as he was told she felt his broat arms around her pulling her slightly closer. "you can't be so stiff  
  
would you have your girlfriend out that far..pull me in closer..thats good." she said the last part a little  
  
dreamily. Putting her head on his shoulder she hummed out the beat of dancing. noticing him relax a bit, but  
  
not enough she said into his ear "relax just enjoy it" she said in a husky voice that caused her to blush.  
  
"Holding onto Tonks is great" thought Harry relaxing as she pressed up agianst her. something in  
  
her voice sent a warm shiver up his spine. Not thinking Harry let his hands roam her lower back at times  
  
bringing a shiver to Tonk's body.  
  
After Harry relaxed she pressed into him more. Listening to his breathing she pulled in a sharp  
  
intake of breath as Harrys hands brushed a sensitive part of his back. Holding back a moan she ran her  
  
fingers through Harrys hair wich caused him to pull her closer there groins mashing togather as the danced  
  
to non-existant music. Thinking that it was about time to end it she pulled away and looked into Harry's  
  
eyes only to get lost in the emerald pools that seemed to just swallow her into there depths.  
  
Harry while dancing with Tonks realized that she was enjoying this as much as he was. Feeling her  
  
pull away disapointed Harry, but he was going to hold her awhile longer. Looking into her eyes they seemed  
  
to be searching his eyes. Leaning in closer to stare into her beautiful eyes he was shocked when her lips  
  
closed on his.  
  
"His eyes are so sexy." though Tonks while her thought raged from I should stop now..to i wonder  
  
what his butt looks like, but she decided on leaving until she noticed him lean forword and stared into her  
  
eyes. No knowing what he was doing she leaned forword and kissed him. Being more agressive than useual  
  
she put pressure on him while holding him closer pressing her breast into his chest. Noticing Harry allowing  
  
her to take control she ran her tounge alone his lips, noticing him open there tounges wrestled until she  
  
realized what she was doing and stepped back."Oh god Harry." she said in a slightly shaky voice  
  
Realizing that it was over he just kind flopped back down into the chair with a slight smile on his  
  
lips he stated simply "That was a hell of alot better than my first kiss."  
  
Chuckling despite herself she needed to let Harry know that it couldn't continue "Harry I'm sorry,  
  
but we can't do that..I'm supposed to teach you not ravage you..maybe we should end our lessons?"  
  
"Well Tonks you did teach me a few things today and i appreciate knowing them..I now know that  
  
the small of your back near you ass is very sensitive..and you like to be in contorl and you make a little  
  
circular motion as you kiss, which is needless to say very stimulation." Harry said keeping complete calm  
  
and enjoyed watching Tonks go red as he talked  
  
Knowing what Harry said was true and that she did enjoy kissing him, but she knew she couldn't  
  
do it anymore "Harry im older than you and supposed to protect you..we can't date, but you were right..i am  
  
really sensitive..so lets just forget this and we still dance, but nothing else should happen..alright?" Tonks  
  
tone was almost pleading near the end.  
  
"Its ok Tonks I didn't expect you to be interested in me..i mean im just a kid right?" Harry said  
  
cheerfully, but a scowl at being rejected again due to his age. "well its almost time to go so im gonna get  
  
some luch is that ok?" not caring what she said he left and ate lunch quietely brooding over the way he was  
  
ignored by her even tho she enjoyed it. Deciding to take it out on Snape after transfiguration he left for the  
  
study and waited for McGonnagal.  
  
Sitting in a Chair he summoned a few books and began changing them. In front of Harry was a  
  
large arsenal of weapons which he was checking to see how sharp they were. He was very happy to find  
  
that all blades were razor sharp. Noticing the door opened he looked at Professor McGonnagal wathcing on.  
  
"alright Mr.Potter let us begin on finding your animagus form..I have had Professor Snape prepare it for  
  
me." looking sternly she walked to the desk and poored the flask of a clear liquid into a small cauldron  
  
"Mr.Potter there is one thing needed for this potion and that is your blood." seeing the apprehension of  
  
using his blood in a potion "Mr.Potter do you wish to see your form or not. Now use a simple cutting curse  
  
and drain a few drops into the Cauldron"  
  
His wish to become an animagus overcame his apprehension. Walking up to the cauldron he put a  
  
small cut against his finger allowing 5 drops to fall before healing the cut. "How long does it take?"  
  
"It shouln't be long have patience." she was quite excited to know what his form is.  
  
Harry sat there staring at the cauldron and smoke began to issue from it. It began to swirl into a  
  
colum of thick smoke.  
  
Harry stared at the smoke into a shape began to form "I can see something forming in the smoke!"  
  
cried an excited Harry. The shape began to become more defined first it was noticed it had four legs, a large  
  
body, the snout and teeth took shape showing a dangerous mouth of sharp teeth, and then the rest of the  
  
body took shape into the form of an extreamly large wolf "My forms a worlf?"  
  
"I don't think so Mr.Potter" noticing the disbelief in his face she explained "Youv'e heard of a Grim  
  
right a large dog that is supposedly a omen for death?" seeing him nod she continued "The grim that is  
  
described is not real, but this animal is it is what the idea of a Grim was taken from its a Spectral Wold. It is  
  
like a guard against Dementors. It it make sure the souls of the dead go on without being consumed. It is a  
  
very strange animal. One has never been caugh much less studied.  
  
Wondering out loud Harry asked "How couldn't they catch a wolf I mean it can't be that hard..Can  
  
it?"  
  
"Actually it is not an entirely normal animal it has very strong magical properties and is able to  
  
"fuse" with the night as its described because of its body isn't just covered in fur, but a black and grey  
  
smoke that allows it to move in the shadows unseen and move at great speed. You have a very powerful  
  
form Harry." she said with one of his convented smile he worked hard for.  
  
Looking into the smoke he saw the image twisting and changing. Not into another animal, but just  
  
seemed to take properties of different things like wing shapes or snake like body."Is it supposed to do that  
  
Professor?"  
  
"Do what Mr.Potter?" Looking into the smoke she was amazed. Useually when a form is chosen  
  
the smoke blows out, but the smoke seemed to be warping the body adding or changing it before it went  
  
back "Hmm..i must talk to the Head Master about this." taking the cauldron with her she ordered Harry to  
  
stay put and review his note which he did half-heatedly as he thought about his form and what the changes  
  
might mean. He was torn between estatic to fearful. "What if the changes mean i can't transform?" he  
  
thought in a panic. Waiting became boring and he thought about going to sleep til the kind voice of  
  
Dumbledore pulled him out of his stupor  
  
Looking at the tired young man he walked to him and spoke "Hello Harry, I hope your not worried  
  
about transforming. You will be able to don't worry, but i also think another skill is showing up in it." Harry  
  
looked at him quizicly, "As you know being a animagus is not that common and neither is being a  
  
metamorphigi, but both is almost unheard of. Though you seem to be going against the impossible and  
  
winning once again. I think your abilities are not two different, but the same. I have a theory having both  
  
these abilities are related."  
  
"Whats that mean sir..I'm not following what you mean." Harry asked completely confused.  
  
Looking at him wondering how he could tell him what he thought "Well Harry I think that while  
  
you can transform into a Spectral Wolf you would be able to alter the form."  
  
"Do you mean like change its color or size?"  
  
"Yes, but thats not all, i think you will be able to change the animal or add attributes or abilities to  
  
it. Also while in human form i think you could give yourself attributes of animals."  
  
"I understand about the changing animal, but what about the other thing. Do you mean i could  
  
have claws or fur if i wanted?" Harry asked somewhat sarcastically.  
  
Looking at the teen with eyes twinkiling "Thats exactly what I mean. Not only the physical, but the  
  
abilities such as dragons ability to withstand curses or abilitly to breath fire, I think these abililties can  
  
hardly be counted ."  
  
Harry as he finally understood couldn't keep his emotions from showing. A smile from ear to ear  
  
showed as he though that he could fly with wings or breath fire. Harry was elated and he summed it up in  
  
one word "WOW"..thinking about it he wondered about his training with Tonks. "Sir...will i still have  
  
metamorphigi training with Tonks?"  
  
"I asked her and she said you had a good concept of it and with practice you will be very good at  
  
it. so you will be free that hour and be able to focus on practicing your changing both human characteristics  
  
and animal traits, but word of advice" Harrys eyes met his mentors wondering what he had to say "Don't try  
  
fire just yet i don't want to have to replace furniture." His eyes twinkinling with kind laughter.  
  
Laughing inside Harry barely spoke out a quick "yes sir."  
  
"I think this is over for now..so you can go get some food before dueling I think youll need the  
  
energy."  
  
Walking to kitchen he grabbed a quick bite looking around he realized that Hermione wasn't around  
  
walking to her room he found it empty. Her trunk and all her books were gone. Getting scared he walked  
  
around and found Remus. "Moony where Hermione I was looking for her?"  
  
Getting a strange look from Moony he said "She left this morning didn't she tell you? it must have  
  
been hectic you'll here from her soon she was missing her parents and they might be coming back as well in  
  
a while for protection."  
  
"Oh thanks anyways." he said not showing the anger and sadness he coudn't say goodbye and  
  
that she left and didn't even tell him during there talks at night. Watching remus walk away he went to his  
  
trunk and started working out his frustration. Not noticing anyone coming he started strinking harder and  
  
harder till he connected withthe dummys head knocking it off. Watching it repair itself he didn't feel like he  
  
was alone in the room. Diving drawing both wands he sent a few advanced immobilizing curses to find he  
  
just incompassatated Mr.Weasly. "Oh shit! I'm sorry i thouhgt you were Snape or Moody." releasing him  
  
from his bonds he was happy to hear him laughing at it.  
  
Surprised at the speed and high difficultly of Harry as he sent multiple spells at him he couldn't  
  
help but laugh as Harry apoligized. "It's ok there Harry I was just coming to tell you that all classes are  
  
canceled today the order has alot to talk about and every member is here."  
  
"OK Mr.Weasly I guess I'll keep training." Said Harry angry that he wasn't gonna have a chance to  
  
curse snape.  
  
Struggling with what he had to tell him he decided to just say it "Well your classes are canceled,  
  
but you can't train. The Order has something very improtant to talk to you about. So if you will do a  
  
cleaning charm and get ready meet me in the Meeting room as soon as possible." Turning and leaving the  
  
trunk he left Harry to get ready.  
  
Dressing quickly and putting on some of his better cloths he walked to the meeting room to see  
  
that the order was quite large the room was expanded greatly and still people were packed in. Looking  
  
around he saw Dumbledore about to speak 


	8. Chapter Eight: Apart of the Night

Chapter Eight: Apart of the Night  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Order I have news for you. Though the news is not as good as I would like, you all need to know." letting the murmur go across the room he spoke again "While watching for strange magical activity an extensive surge of magic appeared. It seemed like a child performing accidental magic, but the size and magnitude made us certain it is not this. As you all know accidental magic is triggered by emotion and is uncontrolled release of magic which is extremely powerful especially for someone as young as wizarding children, but this is different. This burst of magic we found was not only controlled it was powerful enough to destroy most life. Voldemort" a shuddered crossed the room "Knows of this as well and is interested. Knowing this we know that he did not cause it which means he is not powerful enough to do that, but if he could find whomever this entity is he would be most dangerous." a stunned silence passed the room "Let us hope weather good or evil this entity will not join him or our cause will most surely fail." He said in a very somber voice.  
Harry was floored by this revelation. Thinking about the damage this being could cause he shivered thinking about what it could be or what it wants. Listening to Dumbledore speak he gathered more information.  
"I have a few order members searching for the being and I hope we can discover its motives. You are dismissed and be careful in these troubled times." said the aging wizard through a tired voice.  
As the room cleared out he decided to stay and speak with Dumbledore. After the room was empty except for Dumbledore, Snape, and Himself. He walked up to Dumbledore wondering if he had an idea on its motives.  
"That Mr. Potter is the Mystery. The only evidence of its motives is where the burst of Magic occurred." he said solemnly  
Wondering what he meant he voiced his question "What do you mean by that sir?"  
"Well Harry the places were troubling to us. The being appeared Albania in a forest Voldemort hid out in until he regained a body and the graveyard which he regained his body. This appears he may be searching for him for whatever reason we don't know." The color drained Harry's face knowing it could be seeking him to join him, but a thought entered his mind "What if its trying to kill him?" deciding to ask his question he received a snort from snape and a snide answer.  
Looking at the teen boy he spoke in sharp intervals "Potter why would a being try and kill the Dark Lord? I see you didn't think it out did you. Typical Gryffindor behavior thinks everyone is against evil."  
"Well sir if he's following his trail it is probable. The being maybe be looking for him to help him or he could be trying to destroy him. We don't know that's why I stated my question." he said in the most condescending voice he could making it seem he was talking to a child.  
The twinkle in his eyes returned watching those two argue. "You both could be right. I don't know, but I prefer Mr. Potter's idea to the other, but all we can do is hope that it won't side against us if not for us."  
"Sir about my training will it continue because I noticed most the people I trained with are not present?" asked Harry worriedly thinking about how he needs to be able to defend himself.  
Proud of Harry's dedication and sad that he was left alone to train for next three weeks till term started. "Yes Harry you are correct they are not able to help train you as of this moment, but you must continue to push your self. I trust you to not slack off and do you best." He smiled kindly as Harry nodded. "Alright Harry I have things to speak to the professors about so you should go and eat and train for the rest of the night...Goodnight Harry."  
Leaving the adults he went straight to his trunk and worked on the Curses in Parseltounge. The curses seemed to pulse trough him causing him to feel powerful. Working until Late in the night he decided to crash inside of the trunk. His dreams were strange he seemed to be in a black area while he felt someone looking over his mind and seemed to evaluate him. The thing that was searching him left and Harry went into a peaceful nights sleep forgetting being evaluated.  
Waking up around the time Remus usually woke him he went to "The Phoenix Room" and began studying the book on runes. Finding them interesting he continued to read until lunch finishing most the book. Deciding to just conjure some food he ate while he stared re-reading the book in Parseltounge he just realized he could do whatever he wanted. Deciding to forego the reading he started working on transformations. Working first on just changing the way he looked as a human he decided to take Dumbledore's advice and add animal traits to him.  
Thinking about what kind of animal trait he would like he decided to start with his hands making them claws. Becoming aware of his body he thought of powerful claws of a lion. The power and elegance of it. He felt the change he continued to focus on it. he felt his hand get a little larger he felt muscles for his claws form. Deciding he was done he looked at his hand in awe. It was a completely changed, but not just his Hand his arms and legs seemed different to. Deciding to take a look he walked to the mirror he was shocked at what he saw. He noticed he didn't just change his hands he gave his whole body the traits of a lion. His hair became longer and was like a mane gracefully hanging around his neck. Looking at his arms he saw new muscle bulging along them and his chest was broader. Looking at the claws he saw they were almost an inch long and sharp as a razor and were a marble color silver mixing with gold causing them to shine. Deciding to test them out he started slashing at the dummies with his claws with incredible speed. Slashing its chest and face he decided he liked this form. Deciding it was time to change back he found that changing takes a lot out of him. Deciding to read he spent the rest of the night studying complex charms and curses.  
Taking it that it was time to finish up he took a quick shower and decided to write to Hermione.  
  
Dear, Hermione  
I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to you, but you know how it is at times. I hope you and your parents are well. I was wondering if you would like to meet me in Diagon Ally the 26th so we can buy our supplies and books. I hope to see you soon.  
Harry  
  
Deciding it was time to sleep Harry crawled into bed and had a restless night, but this time it was to his benefit. Watching the dream unfold he groaned knowing that he was watching what Voldemort was doing. Checking the faces he found no new faces in the ranks listening as he began to speak he couldn't help but snicker. "My Death Eaters" he said with a hiss "what news do you have of this entity which seeks me?"  
Nott began to speak "Master we haven't found a trace of it and the ministry won't even look. I also believe Dumbledore sent people looking as well, but we can't be sure of it."  
"You disappoint me Nott, but no mater we will find it and it will join us. Now what information do we have on Potter." He spat out his name like a curse.  
This time Lucious stepped forward and spoke "Master we have not seen the boy, but we believe Dumbledore took him into hiding and is trying to buy time knowing you will kill him." Harry chuckled at how much they don't know until he was startled by a quick raspy gasp coming from Voldemort.  
"Potter is trying to see thru me. No matter I know my mind is stronger than that boys." Harry began to fight a force pushing him away. Deciding to read his thoughts he found pieces of the plan before he was shut out completely. Now that he couldn't learn more he left Voldemort's mind and blocked his. Waking up with a twinge in his scar he decided it was time to get some food.  
Leaving for the kitchen he found the entire house empty. Not really caring he sat down and ate some toast and drank some tea. Looking around he really noticed how much it changed since last year. Chuckling at how dusty it was previously. Deciding he had enough time reminiscing he went to train. Using mostly dark arts he made quick work of the dummies. As the day wore on he found that he was basically the only resident who was there all the time. Most the order members had there own places and only stopped by on occasion. Feeling lonely he wished he had someone to talk to "heck even Kretcher would be good company right now...so i could kill him" he added as an after thought. Knowing Hermione wasn't on the floo network he though about people he could talk to. Thinking of Ron brought anger and sadness to his heart and decided that he would rather talk to him in person. Then he thought about Neville and Luna. He never thought about writing them and felt bad about it. He decided that he'd talk to them thru his lunch break.  
Moving to the fire he thought better of it and decided to use the floo in his trunk believing it was safer. Walking to the fire he shouted clearly "The Longbottoms" looking around he called if anyone was there. Waiting he saw a formidable witch walking around calling louder he caught her stern expression deciding to speak first he asked "Ma'am is Neville here?"  
"Yes he is whom may i ask is speaking?" she said politely, but he noticed her impatience.  
Deciding he didn't want to anger her he replied nicely "Harry Potter Ma'am, I'm a friend of your Grandson."  
Her expression changed to a smile "Oh alright dear ill go fetch him for you." she walked away quickly then a ecstatic Neville cam running into view.  
"Oh hiya Harry. I haven't heard from you this summer I was wondering what was up." he said quickly.  
Harry was ashamed he didn't think about Neville sooner "I'm sorry Neville with all the work and review I've been doing it's been very busy, but I thought about you and Luna and wanted to ask weather you were free the twenty sixth to go shopping in Diagon Ally?"  
"I'd Love to Harry. Thanks for inviting me. I'll ask gran and if I can ill meet you there. Is that Ok?" asked an visibly happy Neville.  
Happy to know Neville didn't have any hard feeling for not writing him he replied "Of coarse I hope to see you there it should be fun...I got to talk to Luna now. see ya soon."  
Stepping away from the flames he grabbed another pinch and through it in he shouted "The Lovegoods" and as the world righted it self he looked into a room that only Luna could have loved. The colors were peach, yellow, and blue and covered the room. Deciding to hurry up so he could get on with training he called out for Luna. Looking around he found an very odd but attractive girl that looked vaguely familiar. He realized who she was when she said dreamily.  
"Harry..what are you doing in my fireplace." looking at him with a serene expression  
Shocked at how different she looked from last year he stopped staring to say "I happened to be looking for you. So how was your summer?"  
"It was great, but no snorcacks, but i keep looking. Hmm so why were you looking for me?" she asked with a smile.  
Thinking about how to ask he said "I wondered if you would be able to go shopping with me the twenty sixth. I already talked to Neville and he said alright. Would you like to come?"  
"Hmm...I dunno" she said looking like she was thinking really hard.  
"I was just asking well if you can't that's ok, but if you are just find us in Diagon Ally and we can all get our school stuff." Harry asked trying to help her make up her mind.  
Her dreamy expression lifted and she seemed to blush when she said "Alright Harry see you soon."  
With that he pulled out of her fire place. He decided to get back to work. Sitting with book after book Harry memorized some of the more complicated ones. Deciding to study the book on magical creatures he got from Charlie he went studying everything learning weaknesses, strengths, and what they can be used for. Finding interesting ways to defend against dark creatures took a large part of Harry's time until he decided it was time to get some dinner.  
Walking downstairs he here someone in the kitchen. Wondering who it is he opens the door to see that most the order was there. Smiling he walked in and asked "How has the search been?" looking at the weary faces he figured it couldn't have been to good.  
"Not so good Harry whatever it is is fast and doesn't seem to move by conventional means such as apperation. It seems to just move with a thought and magic just seems to move him. Since it doesn't apperate we can't trace it until it releases it magic, but that all we got." looking at Harry he noticed that he seemed to be trying to say something, but seemed to be trying to word it. "What's wrong Harry?" asked Remus  
Trying how to tell him about the dreams Harry decided to tell the truth. "Well there's something I haven't told the Order, at the time it didn't seem significant, but since this being been around it seems to be connected at least to me it does." Harry then began to describe what he remembered not leaving out any detail drawing gasps from people in the room describing the torture of the being as they've taken to calling the boy.  
"Why wouldn't you tell us this Potter?" asked Snape "It was obvious that it was important." sneering at Harry whom already felt bad enough  
Harry who was feeling worse than ever about not telling decided to voice his opinion on why he didn't "Well professor and vision without watching death or having Voldemort play with my mind is a good dream. I've been seeing everyone I know die in my dreams either because of manipulation or my mind, so Im not good at deciding what is a figment of my imagination or is actually happening so get off my damn back about it!" Harry began to loose his temper near the end and didn't care about the incredulous looks he got from some people.  
Noticing Harry was about to go off on Snape he decided to break it up before it gets violence "Everyone calm down, Harry there's no way you could have know it was important." seeing it wasn't working he decided to distract him from the problem "So Harry from what understand from Professor McGonagall that you've discovered your form ,but she wouldn't say what it was...So Harry what is your form." relaxing as he saw a smile form across Harry's face  
"Well I think you'll like my form, even though I haven't tried it yet." said Harry drawing it out to see if he could irritate Remus.  
Growing impatient wanting to know what his form is "Well you are you going to tell me or not." seeing a gleam in his eyes that couldn't help but remind him of Harry's father James Remus a smile shined through his stern expression and seemed to take years off of his tired face.  
"Oh I got off track there didn't I...Oh yeah my form is a Spectral Wolf." seeing the looks of surprise and youthful eagerness he couldn't hold back his smile "So Remus are you interested in helping me with the transformation?"  
Thinking back to helping the Marauders learn to transform all those years back he replied "Of coarse..This reminds me of back when I was in school sneaking books to help Sirius, James, and Peter" Harry noticed he seemed to force out the last name "lean to transform so they could keep me company every full moon. Those three really helped me trough those years by staying with me." Deciding it was enough time to get to work and not think about the past he decided now was the best time to get started. "Well there's no time like the present."  
"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked not understanding what Remus was talking about.  
Anxious to get started he decided to just get it out "Well you want to learn don't you. So why not now I don't think you have much else to do..well lets get going."  
Excited and a bit nervous Harry agreed "Your right come on Moony lets get started." he shouted barreling up the stairs three at a time. Turing to his room he opened the seventh lock he went into his training room and waited for Remus. Seeing Remus come into view he was spastic in his enthusiasm to learn, but his questions were cut off by Remus who's face seemed to fall a bit, wondering what was getting him down he asked.  
"Well Harry Professor McGonagall overheard out conversations..well needless to say she wasn't thrilled that I was helping you with the transformations, but since she is most experienced she Is having me follow her plan for it. So Harry pull out your book and we need to go over theory before you start working on the transformation." Remus said as bored as he knew Harry would be having to do this, but was happy when Harry didn't complain about it. Instead of Complaining Harry seemed to fly through the review of the theory behind it and a hour later they were ready to start on changing. "Well it seems were ready to begin with the actual transformation. Alright you know how to become aware of your body already so we can skip it. Now focus on your hand becoming a paw, but it needs to be all animal not part human it needs to be different then your body." Seeing the slight confusion in Harry's brow he cleared it up by saying "You'll know what i mean when you attempt to change it won't feel natural, but you'll get it." Conjuring a chair he sat down to watch Harry meditate and become aware of his body. It didn't seem to take long, but he didn't seem to be trying to change. Letting Harry do it on his own he sat there watching Harry for a while until he saw the first sign of change.  
Harry sat in a meditative state getting comfortable, forgetting about everything he thought about his change. Picturing the spectral wolfs paws, focusing on the fur and smoke said to rise from it. Searching for the right way to describe what he wanted he seemed to him sat there for hours looking thru his mind until he found what he wanted. Taking the image and feeling to heart he focused on the change. Stopping the feeling he feels when only changing his appearance he found a feeling that was unnatural to his body deciding to focus on it he felt the change.  
Seeing the first appearance of fur on Harry's hand then the bones reshaped and changed into a paw. "Harry I think you did it." said a proud Remus.  
"I did it..wow..can we keep working tonight?" he asked almost pleading. Looking at his hands or paws as they were now he was pleased to see they were exactly how he planned it.  
Wanting to keep working on it almost as much as Harry, but Remus had to follow McGonagall's lesson plan and decided to not risk making her mad "I would to, but that's not what Professor McGonagall planed so im going to do as she asked." Seeing the disappointment on Harry's face he decided to ignore some of her advice when he said "Though she said nothing about you practicing on your own. Just don't try a full transformation just yet." He was relived to see some of the innocence that seemed to die in his eyes over the past two years return at the mention of working on his form. "Alright Harry we have a long day tomorrow so get a little "studying" done and ill fetch you in the morning." With that Harry and Remus left his trunk and Harry proceeded to sit in his room changing all parts of his anatomy. As it approached midnight approached Harry was so exhausted he slept where he sat working on his transformation. Only to be shaken awake seven hours later.  
"Come on Harry we got work to do" said a repulsively awake Remus to a sleepy Harry. "?Don't you want to work on this because I could just give you a few more lessons with Snape." Seeing the mention of Snape Harry moved quickly to his face to stumble into the bed./  
Rubbing his numb legs and sore back "I guess sleeping on the floor isn't the best thing is it?" Harry said rhetorically. "Lets get going Mooney. With that he bolted down the trunk and started his meditation to change. As the hours passed he was doing well he thought, but he couldn't be sure of it.  
"Your doing good Harry I think we should get some lunch before we continue." Said Remus actually just looking for a way to speak to McGonagall about Harry's progress which was faster than anyone he ever heard of. Leaving Remus headed for the study which was where he could often find Minerva working on her plans for her classes. "Minerva ?" He asked knocking on the door.  
"Yes" said McGonagall seeing Remus opening the door she wondered why he wasn't helping Harry with his transformation "What is it Remus?"  
Wondering how to say it he asked "What kind of time frame should someone take to transform most there body or do a whole body transformation?  
"It should take a month for each individual area.why?" She asked thinking Remus was worried about Harry not working well.  
"Well Minerva" Remus said trying to figure out how to tell her "Harry seems to be excelling at it. I believe that he could do a flawless transformation with a few more days training and I would like you to help with his training on it." He looked at her face reading an expression which he thought strange that it she only seemed mildly surprised, yet happy to be included in his training.  
She smiled "I always knew Harry could be an exceptional student. I would be happy to help. When do we begin again?"  
"In about twenty minutes, if I didn't tell Harry to eat he would be still working on it. So I will see you in his trunk then." Leaving McGonagall to finish with her work he left to see an exhausted Harry eating slowly "Harry do you think your up to training today?"  
Shaking out of his stupor he looked up to see a worried Remus looking at him from the door frame. "I'm fine Remus just a little tired, but I am fine to keep working today don't worry." He said with a encouraging smile. "So where did you go?"  
"Oh I asked Professor McGonagall how to continue your training and asked if she would come to help. She thinks your doing exceptionally well with your training. I think you will be ready for a complete transformation in a few days with her help. Is that OK with you Harry?" Asked Remus hoping Harry didn't mind not spending time with his fathers childhood friend.  
Thinking about it he didn't mind he actually over the summer developed a great deal more respect for the stern transfiguration teacher. "Of coarse not Remus I think it would help a lot to have her there. So let me finish up and we will get to work." Suddenly he didn't feel quite so tired and ate quickly wanting to show them all he could do. Cleaning his place he headed to the trunk and found Remus and McGonagall waiting for him  
"Good afternoon Harry. Remus has said your doing extremely well. Could you show me your progress." Professor McGonagall said politely.  
Thinking about what to show them he just decided to work on each part then do combinations of each part he changes. "Alright." Harry said simply. Showing the other animagus and Remus what he could do they worked into the evening until McGonagall decided they should stop and work tomorrow.  
Going up to his room after a quick meal he was greeted by his beautiful snowy owl Hedwig. "Hello girl. Its been a while since I have seen you." Seeing the letter on her leg he asked absently "What do you have from me?" Walking to the owl he took off the letter and he was pleased, but a little angry to see it is from Hermione. "Wonder what took her so long to write me?" he asked to himself. Reading it his anger seemed to subside for a while. Dear, Harry  
I am really sorry I didn't let you know I was leaving, but with all the work you were doing I assumed you wouldn't mind me leaving because all I seemed to do was cry on your shoulder. About meeting in Diagon Ally I will meet you there, but Ginny will be coming with me because after I left I got hold of Ginny and invited her to stay at my House for the rest of summer. Well I hope to see you there With Love, Hermione & Ginny  
  
"Well at least I can see some of my friends two days." Said Harry somewhat grimly. Wondering about everyone else he decided to get some sleep, but not before clearing his mind to keep any visions from forcing there way into his mind.  
The next morning consisted of pretty much the same thing. He continued to train to be an animagus while still doing physical and magical combat. The day continued to progress with little or no problems. Deciding to continue with adding new abilities to himself for his metamorphigus training he thought about what he would like to have. Deciding not to just use one ability of a certain creature but a combination of things he began to think. Harry decided he wanted to have wings even though he couldn't fly it would be nice to be able to. Thinking about large majestic wings coming from his back he began to concentrate. Feeling the familiar sensation for growth he concentrated on it. He felt his muscles form and take shape. The wings began to grow from his back. Not looking to see the wing he continued to focus until his focus was snapped by immense pain shooting thru his body. Falling to the floor opening his eyes to see blood falling into a puddle around him he looked at his wings. Instead of large majestic wings like those of a phoenix or Hippogriff they were a monstrosity. They seemed to be covered in blood covered feathers that seemed to grow with large patches of leather between them, the blood seemed to just flow from them covering Harry. Thinking past the pain he began to shrink the wings. Feeling the disgusting things fade away Harry began to clean the puddle of blood that seemed to seep across the room. Looking at the blood he decided it would be good to keep. Bottling a large vile of it he cleaned up the remaining blood. Searching the room he found a stray deformed feather laying on his desk. Pocketing it he put it along with his ingredients and decided to relax and read a few advanced dark arts spells. He decided to wait until after his trip to Diagon Ally to do anymore physical training feeling completely drained. He proceeded to lie in bed and think about tomorrow. 


	9. Chapter Nine: To Diagon Ally

Chapter Nine: To Diagon Ally  
  
Harry Feeling considerably better after the night's episode with his transformation. Deciding to leave around noon like they always used to Harry decided to do a quick work out first. Around ten o'clock after Harry finished he went and took a quick shower. Walking downstairs to get food he sat down to eat. He asked what time they should go to meet his friends. "Actually Harry I think that your friends might unable to see you today." Seeing the look on Harry's face he knew he needs to explain "Harry you realize you haven't received your O.W.L results yet right?"  
"I didn't even think about it shouldn't they have come earlier this summer?" Asked Harry curious on why he didn't have his results yet. "You are right your results should have come much sooner, but you and your friends Hermione, Ron, and Neville's were test were given the most rigorous review before they were recorded due to Umbrige's interference, but we have just received them through safe sources. Your friends as well have received them as well and there families are celebrating there results. I know you wanted to see them, but there families would like to have this day with them." Said Remus. Wondering why at the mention of Umbrige he began to rub his right hand and scowl. "Harry what's wrong with your hand?" ask Remus out of concern.  
Harry who was staring into space scowling snapped out to give him a brief explanation of detention with her and all the things she allowed to happen. At hearing about this McGonagall became furious  
"How could you let that continue why didn't you tell me or Dumbledore?" she asked angry, but not at Harry at Umbrige for the treatment of one of her students.  
Harry who thought it was obvious decided to explain "If I did what could you do? Fudge would have turned it into a conspiracy to get rid of his influence. Then you both would have been removed much earlier and the school needed you two."  
Everyone seemed to understand his reasoning in that and didn't comment again. "Well..." Harry said in the suddenly quite kitchen.  
"What Harry?" asked Remus  
Giving a look that read as you have got to be kidding me "My results I want to see them."  
"Oh yeah here they are." Handed Harry an envelope with the ministry seal. Looking it over He read through the letter. To: Mr. Potter  
Enclosed are your results from your fifth year Ordinary Wizarding Levels (O.W.Ls) I congratulate you for receiving the minimum amount required to proceed onto your next year. For your future you should continue to study to be able to go into careers that you may want to go into. I also suggest you Drop the subject of Divination. Enjoy the rest of your summer Gregory Plantis Department of Education, Ministry of Magic  
  
Your results are as follows.  
  
Class Written Practical Charms E O CoMC _ O DADA O O History A _ Transfiguration E O Divination _ P Potions E O  
  
Classes Suggested: Newt Level Charms, Newt Level DADA, Newt Level Transfiguration, Newt Level Potions, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, and Dueling  
  
The letter was followed by a list of supplies he would need.  
  
Harry read and re-read the letter multiple times. He couldn't believe he got eleven owls that's as many as Percy got. Checking the envelope he found a second letter from Dumbledore. Wondering if this had to do with the addition of Dueling since he was sure that it wasn't a class in previous years looking he read the letter. Dear, Harry  
I know that this past year was quite hard on you and you know as I do these next years will be no better. I know you've felt much grief, but your training and the way you deal will help in the long run. I know that you look forward to the next school year and have now received your O.W.L results which I believe are quite satisfactory. In the next year I hope you will take Dueling, it will be taught by Alastor Moody and Professor Snape. If you wondered why I chose to institute this class I believe all students should be able to defend themselves in the upcoming years of struggle we will be living in. Harry while you need to train never forget you need also to live. Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Contemplating what Dumbledore said Harry began to decide how he would proceed with his life. Deciding to allow the answer to come with time instead of figuring it all out now. Harry was allowing the facts that he received eleven O.W.Ls brighten his mood and he couldn't believe that his dream of becoming an auror was almost coming true. Deciding to buckle down this year with his studies so that he wouldn't disappoint McGonagall who said she would make sure he became and auror. Thinking about what he was doing in the future and with is results he came to the conclusion there were many things he would be able to do. Wondering how Hermione, Neville, and Ron did he began to feel depressed. Thinking about his friend he realized why they couldn't have come, but still he was sad at not being able to celebrate with them. After a rather boring morning Harry hoped that the rest of the day would be better. Putting on some of his best cloths he read the book he received from Hermione until Remus's voice pulled him away.  
"Ready to go Harry?" asked Remus. Seeing Harry nod and putting the book away he continued downstairs to the fire place.  
Harry walked to the fire place. Taking the Floo powder he said clearly "Diagon Ally". Stepping out of the fire without even stumbling he waited for Remus. Seeing Remus step out he asked "Where should we go first?"  
"I think we should get your gold first so that you don't have to worry about it then go look for your supplies." Said Remus kindly.  
Thinking about it he decided it was the best idea "Alright lets go Mooney." Walking towards the wizarding bank Gringotts. Walking through the doors they went to the carts that led them through the catacombs of vaults. Stopping at his vault Harry took a sack and filled it with the money he would need to buy his supplies. Asking the goblin to take him to the vault the twins set up for him for the money he gave them to the store. Checking inside he was surprised to find there were already a few hundred gold, silver, and bronze money in there. Deciding it was time to go they took the carts up the winding path for the exit.  
Leaving the bank he began to look for his supplies. While walking down the street he was hit by a feeling of immense cold he only thought Dementors could cause. Looking around wand drawn he realized there couldn't be any Dementors since he wasn't forced to listen to his parents death in his head. Looking around he saw nothing but people, but they all seemed to feel the cold and they were all looking towards the same direction looking to who they were looking. Taking a glance at whomever they were staring at he saw a person heavily cloaked that seemed to emanate power that only Dumbledore seems to do when he was angry, but it wasn't a power which seemed to denote respect like the headmaster did, but it seemed to give a feeling that those whom he didn't like wouldn't last very long. Searching his hooded face he was surprised that instead of a face smoke seemed to swirl and billow. The stranger seemed to notice his gaze and looked at him and in a instance Harry could have sworn he saw two swirling black and red eyes staring at him and as fast as it came they disappeared. The figure took a look at the crowd that gathered to see him walking into the Leaky Cauldron and stepped towards the fire and without the use of Floo powder or saying a thing he disappeared into a ghastly purple fire. Completely confused he decided to ask Remus who was going to meet him in Flourish and Blotts to buy his book. Leaving the bar he walked into store in search of Remus. Finding him he decided to ask him about the stranger.  
"Remus did you happen to see the person that was just outside?" Harry asked wondering if Remus with all his knowledge of the dark arts.  
Thinking about all things he knew about creatures and dark curses that person was an enigma to him. He didn't understand the feeling it emanated or the disappearance through the fire. "In fact I did and I'm probably as stumped as you about whoever it was. Oh well lets get on with shopping I bet well find see Hermione and Neville somewhere." With that they collected there books and for fun he decided to get Hogwarts a History to see what was actually in there so he wouldn't have to learn something from Hermione.  
Walking down the street Harry was disappointed that at two thirty he hadn't seen one person he knew. Deciding he had enough waiting he suggested since they had everything they should just go home so he could get to do some studying. Walking into the Leaky Cauldron they got to the fire and threw the powder and went back to Headquarters. Stepping into the empty room Harry went to his room and in an attempt to forger the feeling of being unable to celebrate with his friends and his jealousy of them. Deciding to forget about that he decided to memorize his books finding he knew most the Defense book already. Working on memorizing the potions book Harry was interrupted by a knocking at the window seeing an owl he opened it to allow the bird in. Looking at the envelopes tied to the bird's leg he collected the papers and found letters from Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny. His anger getting the best of him he threw the letters into a drawer and shooed the bird who was obviously supposed to wait until he wrote a reply out the window. Trying to forget the day he locked himself into his studies. Learning and memorizing everything from the books he could. As the night crept into the morning Harry decided to get a little sleep.  
Six hours after Harry woke up he was awake again. Deciding not to try and sleep he worked on his animagus transformation. Deciding that he could do a full transformation he decided to ask Remus to let him today. Around nine o'clock Harry cleaned and dressed after a particularly brutal hour in the training room he walked down to the kitchen saying his mornings to whoever was in the house at the time he sat next to Remus spreading Marmalade on his toast.  
"Remus I know I am not supposed to start a full transformation yet, but I feel like could. Do you think you could get McGonagall to let me try it today?" Harry asked hopefully.  
Thinking about it realizing Harry would more than likely try it with or without there consent he quickly said yes, but he made sure that he knew it was Professor McGonagall's call for it as well. "Harry why don't you go work on your new books and Professor McGonagall and myself will be up to decided what you need to work on. Alright Harry off you go."  
Walking into his trunk he began to practice the charms and curses he wasn't really familiar with deciding he worked enough he decided to work on his weapon skill with long weapons. Deciding to work with his glaive he started his attack on the dummies. Being less skilled with it than the sword Harry took a few shot, but could hold his own against the dummies. As the training progressed he was interrupted by McGonagall.  
"Well Mr. Potter I have been informed by Mr. Lupin you feel ready to do a full transformation a head of schedule. I will allow it" Harry had a feeling that there was a catch to it "only if you can show me your work with individual parts and I deem it that you are ready. Is that understood?" said McGonagall in he usual stern voice.  
Harry knew she wouldn't let him unless she was sure decided it was for the best "Yes Professor. Can we begin now?"  
The day went on Harry was forced to change each part a few times. McGonagall was checking that Harry was able to do it quick enough and the change was correct. As noon approached she dismissed him to lunch.  
Harry left knowing he had more to do after lunch he ate quickly. Going back to the trunk he waited for his instructors to return from wherever they went. Sitting in a comfortable position Harry waited. After a while both Professor McGonagall and Remus came back into the room.  
"Alright Harry Mr. Lupin and Myself have decided to let you attempt a full transformation, but realize it will take much longer this time and feel much more painful since you are not only changing your body, but your internal organs and mind. Just be prepared Harry you may now being." Said his Head of House.  
Harry remained sitting as he began to transform. Focusing on his entire body changing not just his one body part he began to attempt the transformation. His eyes closed he began to feel his body change. Feeling muscle changing and bone twist he began to panic feeling his insides move. Realizing it was his organs changing he relaxed, but it didn't last long. As he felt his body take shape he was hit with a wave of pain. Realizing it was his body changing completely he focused on the change trough his pain. After what seemed like hours even though it may have only been a few seconds the pain stopped. Opening his eyes he didn't see things with just color, but the shadows seemed to be vast to him like areas to hide in. Looking up at Remus he smiled the best a wolf could seeing the large smile on his face. Turing to McGonagall he saw rare smile; he was very pleased at this knowing she would be very proud at taking her advice and guidance for his change. Hearing McGonagall's voice he focused on it telling him to change back. Doing as he was told he began to change back feeling everything go to its rightful place.  
"How was it?" asked Remus.  
Not knowing what he meant Harry asked "How was what? My Transformation?"  
"No I mean whats it like to be a spectral wolf?" asked Remus curious about an animal never before studied.  
Thinking about how to respond he said what first came to his mind "Well it was great I felt like the world was open to me. Not only to run, but I felt like I would be able to not only hide, but play in the shadows. It was exhilarating," Harry said with a big smile remembering the feeling.  
"Alright Mr. Potter I know you would like to continue, but the transformation take much energy. I would for you to know work on another subject and tomorrow we will work on moving and how to use your abilities in that form. Good night Mr. Potter and congratulations." Said McGonagall with a smile playing at he lips.  
Taking her advice Harry spent the rest of the night reading on advanced potions making sure Snape would have no chance to humiliate him or ruin his chance at being and auror. While reading on few uses of ingredients he began to think about the feather and blood he found after his transformation. Walking to his storage cupboard he pulled them out looking them over. The vile of blood was perplexing to him the colors he could see were black, silver, and red, but they did not mix they seemed to flow between each other constantly swirling. Harry set the vile down and looked at the feather. It seemed so unremarkable that he was drawn to it. Studying it he decided to make a wand out of it sometime to see if it was good for anything. Putting away all his things he went for one last training session before going to sleep.  
The next morning Harry woke up refreshed and thankful for being taught Occlemacy. Deciding to get breakfast before his morning work out Harry trotted downstairs to an empty kitchen. Eating quickly so he could work out some before his animagus training. Going to his trunk he worked much like he did most days he walked in and began only to be stopped after only a half-hour by McGonagall who wanted to get started on teaching him to control his movement as a wolf.  
"Harry I want you to transform and listen to me. I plan to help you get used to moving so you don't spend a lot of time falling." Said McGonagall.  
Harry focusing on the feeling of his body last time he transformed felt his body meld into the form of a spectral wolf. Feeling almost know pain except for near the end. Opening his eyes to see the familiar shades of color and shadow Harry sat still waiting for instruction. Listening for instruction he head McGonagall speak.  
"Harry very good on transforming. Now walk to the other side of the room." Said McGonagall.  
Harry began to walk feeling off balanced Harry stumbled trying to regain his footing he fell on his face. Frustrated and confused Harry growled. Starting up again he focused on his body, while he still wasn't completely balanced. With determination as he reached the end of the training hall and turned around looking at his instructors.  
Remus who remained silent thru most of this had a hard time controlling his snickers when he watched the large spectral wolf that was Harry stumble around drunkenly. Even though Harry was still very uncoordinated he walked determinedly towards the wall. When Harry turned he was grim determination in his eyes. "Very good Harry, but on the way back remember your balance is on the pads of your paw. Now try and move faster on the way back." Instructed Remus.  
Taking Remus's advice Harry began to walk forward keeping his weight on his paws he moved a slow saunter then into a light job keeping his balance the whole way. Reaching Remus and McGonagall he looked up with them with his large eyes which still retained there deep emerald color. Still waiting for his next instructions he listened as Professor McGonagall spoke.  
"Now Harry work on your speed try and get from this side as fast as you can." Said McGonagall  
Moving quickly to the room deciding to work on his turning quickly he spun on his paws changing direction losing his balance for only a second before breaking into a sprint towards Remus, but with the speed he got he couldn't quite stop before toppling a startled Remus. Harry who found the entire funny chuckled as only a massive wolf could.  
Remus who decided that having a spectral wolf on his chest wasn't very comfortable decided to try and get Harry off of him "Harry I know you find this really funny, but you're crushing me."  
Deciding that the lesson was over Harry transformed to his human form only feeling slightly tired "So how was that?" he asked both his instructors seeking approval.  
"Harry I believe that you have the basic idea of the transformation and how to move. I don't think that you need to work on it anymore, but with your other abilities I don't think either of us knows how to go with this so I think you should work on that you own. Well I think were done for the night. Good night Harry." McGonagall gave him a smile as she left him and Remus in his trunk."  
Remus looking at Harry with pride "Harry you've done well I couldn't have expected more from you. Your parents would have been proud.and so am I." not allowing Harry see the tears in his eyes he embraced Harry closely. "Good night Harry." Remus said finally leaving Harry.  
Harry stood there unable to handle the great amount of emotion boiling. Smiling knowing he had one person who deeply cared for him he left for bed. Lying in bed he knew he wouldn't let anyone down, especially Remus. 


	10. Chapter Ten: End Of Summer

Chapter Ten: End of Summer  
  
Harry with new resolve chose to abstain from getting breakfast he went straight to training. Going to his trunk Harry chose to get right into physical training in his metamorphigi animal forms. Clawing and dodging to blows Harry without yielding attacked the dummies without giving up as his muscles burned from the pain of his exertion. While attacking his animal senses told him that there were people watching him and with his wolf like grace he jumped to the side with fangs bared and claws out looking at whoever disturbed him.  
Remus and McGonagall who were waiting for Harry to show to tell him that he would no longer need there help and should continue on his own were growing impatient due to Harry's lateness. Deciding to check on him still thinking he was asleep they walked into his room since there knocks went unanswered. Stepping in they found an empty bed. Concluding that he was working in his trunk they headed down to be met with an astonishing sight. Harry who often while had great muscle definition was still barely the right size for his age, was now standing at least six and a half feet tall and now had an animalistic build to him. Watching the teenager attack the dummies like a feral animal they started to approach. Moving towards them they noted his great speed and agility as Harry rolled and spun around in a defensive posture. The animal that was Harry stood there his eyes searching over the instructors before putting down his guard and spoke.  
"Sorry about that. So what brings you down here?" asked Harry who was still looking the same, but his voice had a deep intimidating rumble.  
Both thinking how to answer McGonagall was first to respond. "Well it seems you are doing well with you abilities. It is quite impressive with your change. Mr. Lupin and I were waiting for you in the kitchen this morning, but when you didn't show we decided to find you."  
"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall, but I didn't realize you wanted to speak with me. What did you want to speak to me about?"  
"About your training Mr. Potter" Said McGonagall "We believe you do not need our help, but you should keep working and try to change your animal form a bit."  
Harry was glad that he could work on his own, not that he didn't like working with McGonagall and Remus, but he liked to try things and not worry about someone telling him to be careful. "Thank you Professor for helping with my transformations and I will keep working on it." With that his head of house left the room leaving just Remus.  
"Well I'm proud of your progress it seems now you don't even need me anymore." Remus said jovially, but Harry could pick out the sadness that Remus believed that Harry wouldn't need him anymore  
"Of coarse I will still need you. You're the only person who doesn't see me as some great savior, but as Harry. I will always need you Moony." Harry said honestly  
"I know kid." Answered Remus who felt shaky after voicing his opinion of loneliness and uselessness. "Alright Harry I have some work for the Order to do so get some training in." with that Remus left the room.  
Harry decided to for go the rest of his physical training due to the amount of energy a partial transformation takes. Changing back to his completely human form exhausted Harry went and began to brew a batch of dreamless sleep potion figuring that just memorizing the book isn't enough he would have to work on them to perfection. Taking out his medical potion book he began to gather his supplies and had his cauldron simmering. After adding his ingredients and putting the jars back he took the cauldron off the fire to cool. Harry was happy seeing the potion looked right at the moment and it only had to cool before he could tell if it was correct. Leaving his trunk Harry heeded the advice of his stomach and continued down to the kitchen only to be once again trampled by a over zealous fan.  
"Hello Dobby." Harry said breathlessly "What are you doing here away from Hogwarts?" Harry asked his curiosity peeked.  
Dobby he usually timid and shy stature was beaming "Dumbledore is wanting Dobby to watch the house. Dobby is now given great responsibility for the Order."  
"That's great Dobby. It's great to see you again. So what will you are doing around the place?" Harry asked wondering if Dobby would have time to just talk due to the fact that Harry was quite lonely.  
"Dobby is to cook and clean. The last House Elf was very bad and didn't clean very well." Dobby said the last part angrily. "What would Mr. Harry Potter like for lunch?" asked Dobby suddenly.  
Harry shaken out of his angry stupor by Dobby's question looked at him thinking before saying simply "Some soup please." With that the little house elf took off cooking up soup for Harry. Finished with the soup Dobby took a bowl and tray and brought Harry's lunch to him.  
"Is there anything else Dobby can get you?" asked the elf wanting to serve.  
Harry who was filled from the excellent soup just wanted to have someone around to talk to "No thank you. The soup was excellent." Dobby beamed at his praise "Dobby do you think you would have free time during the day?"  
"I don't know. Dobby has lots to do during the day and doesn't want to disappoint the Head Master." Said Dobby. "Why do you want to know?" asked the elf quizzically.  
"Well it's lonely in this house and I just wanted to talk to someone sometimes, but you'll be busy so it's no big deal." Said Harry hiding the disappointment in his voice  
Dobby looked as if he was contemplating the young wizard before he spoke "Dobby could make time to come talk to Harry Potter during the day. That is if he doesn't mind"  
"I would like that very much." Said Harry. Thanking for the mean Harry took a shower to sooth his sore muscles.  
Finishing his shower Harry continued up to his room with the intent to study. Opening his desk drawer looking for a quill so he could take notes he found the letters from right after he got his owl results from his friends. "There going to be pissed it took he so long" thought Harry. Sitting down he began to read the letter from Hermione. Dear Harry,  
  
I know we were supposed to meet at Diagon Ally today, but as you know now our results were delayed by Umbrige and were just now getting them. I receive 13 O.W.Ls I know I could have gotten more, but I didn't have the time to study as much as I wanted for all of my test. My mum when she found out my score decided due to my results we should take a family vacation. I wish I could have come to Diagon Ally with you, but my parents wanted to spend time with me and celebrate. I know you must be pretty mad so I will give you time to read and write this letter. I can't wait to see you on the train  
With Love,  
Hermione  
  
Smiling at Hermione's ability to know what he would do when he got the letter he decided he would apologize for his lack of reply to hers and all his letters and congratulate her. Starting on the next letter in the pile he read the letter from Neville.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I hope you won't get upset at this, but I won't be able to go to Diagon Ally. My Gran decided to have a family get together to celebrate my results. I got 9 O.W.Ls and my Gran was so pleased that one less than my Dad got. I would have really liked to gone to Diagon Ally with all of you, but Gran's having family come in from all over and wants to make everything right. I hope you forgive me. So I will see you on the train September 1st.  
Sincerely,  
Neville  
  
Harry berated himself for being selfish. He shouldn't have left his jealousy of them affect anything. Knowing that they were all worried about how he would take it he decided when he saw them to apologize. Going on to the next letter it was from Ginny.  
  
Dear Harry,  
PLEASE don' be mad, but I can't get to Diagon Ally. After my brother got his results Mum and Dad wanted everyone to be home to celebrate his results. I would rather go to Diagon Ally, but I can't really get around what mum wants. I hope you forgive me. Well I hope to see you on the train.  
Love,  
  
Ginny With each letter Harry felt worse and worse for ignoring there letters. Looking at the next one which was from Luna. Opening it he started to read about why she couldn't go. Dear Harry,  
I know we were all going to meet in Diagon Ally, but since I learned you guys haven't received your O.W.L results I figured you would all be celebrating with your families. I hope we can all sit in the same compartment on the train. I hope you did well on your O.W.Ls. This year are you still doing the DA I wanted to know weather to look forward to it or not? Well see you on the train.  
Luna Lovegood  
  
Finishing reading the letter Harry began to write his apologize to everyone. While he didn't write the longest apologize he did write them, but wanted to do it more in person. Noticing it was late and he only had two more days until school starts. Harry tied the letters to Hedwig and watched her fly into the night. As she flew out of view Harry lied down to sleep, but it wasn't very restful. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: A Talk With The Being

A/N: Sorry about the Time between chapters, but I felt that since no one was reviewing them, no one was reading them. If you want quicker updates Read & Review for me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Eleven: A Talk With The Being  
  
Harry's dreams began to take shape as he slept. The world seemed to change around him bringing him to an area of complete darkness that seemed unthreatening even in it's vastness. Looking around Harry began to think about what was going on until he was assaulted with sound that seemed to surround him and come from inside him. Looking around wildly he was startled when looking into the darkness the figure that he saw in Diagon Ally was in his dreams.  
"Well Mr. Potter it seems that we finally meet." Said the figure "While you don't know me I assure you we are much alike in many aspects, but completely different in all others. If you haven't noticed yet we are linked just the same way you and Tom are."  
Speaking with courage even though the figure while not giving off the dementor feeling was still formidable "How do you know about that?...What do you want with me?" he said the second part with fear of not knowing how they were linked.  
Harry could feel as if it were smirking at him even though he couldn't see any of his skin "Ahh that's the question isn't it. While you think it I will tell you one thing that while has nothing to do with the answer you seek is the solution to all your problems."  
"Just tell me what you want!" Harry yelled frustrated and confuse at the beings attitude. "Whatever you going to do just do it and get it over with."  
The being spoke unfazed by the yelling "Harry it is not what I want, but what you need. You need to listen closely because I still have much to do. Realize inside you there is a piece of the weapon that you will need to destroy Tom. I cannot tell you how to harness it because it is your destiny, but I can tell you that his life is now bound as a human your blood while it brought him back is what damns him to mortality. I must leave you now. Continue with your fight because much will challenge you."  
Staring at the figure Harry couldn't quite understand it, but knew whomever it was speaking was truthful in its words. Looking at the figure he was startled to see the figure as quickly as it came was now gone. Looking around at the blackness he allowed himself to be taken by it and woke up with a start the following morning.  
Remembering the strange dream he decided to make sure he told Dumbledore. Going downstairs he was surprise to see that he was not alone in the house, but the surprise was short lived seeing that his only company was Snape. Deciding to avoid talking to him Harry grabbed a piece of toast and some fruit. Eating quickly began to leave for his room to stop as Snape spoke.  
"Well Potter it seems that you will be taking my NEWT Preparation Potions Class this next year." Said the greasy potion master "I hope that you know that while you somehow convinced the people testing you to pass you, I will not be lenient on you just because of your fame." He said with contempt.  
Fuming at the allegation that he would cheat he decided to be the bigger man as he spoke with gritted teeth "Well professor I do know my potions and I did not use my "fame" to get into it I actually had my results checked my the department of Education and I still received an Outstanding on my test. So I will do well in your class... Good bye professor." Leaving before Snape could speak he decide to throw himself into studying potions.  
Finishing his reading Harry felt that he could use some relaxation. Moving to his final section of his trunk Harry changed into a spectral wolf. Getting used to his surroundings Harry noticed the shadows seemed to be to call to him. His instincts taking control he moved towards them focusing on the feeling he was getting while around them. Deciding to take a risk Harry ran headlong into the shadows feeling himself fade into the shadows. Trying his new ability he ran through the seemingly infinite dark. Looking around he didn't see anything that reminded him of his trunk. Thinking about being near the entrance of the trunk he was amazed as the world of darkness faded and he was once again in his trunk as if he hadn't even left. Confused by excited about the possibilities being able to run through the shadows left him. Noticing it was around dinner time Harry decided to see how far he could travel through the shadow. Running through the shadow he focused on the dining room. Feeling that he didn't do it right he looked around, but noticed in the shadow a path seemed to be made infront of him. Taking a chance he followed the path to be be taken exactly where he wanted. Looking around he noticed that it seemed that there were a few people dining there that night walking around the room he was surprised that no one seemed to notice a massive wolf circling the room. Remembering he was still traveling in the shadow he walked out and chucked inside when five adult witches and Wizards Screamed.  
Tonks who recently got done with a mission for the Order was just sitting around waiting for dinner to be served. She was happy to be back and was hoping to patch things up with Harry, she felt bad with the way things ended between them, but knew it ended the way it should have. Listening to the older members talk her daydream was ended as what seemed to be a gigantic wolf walked out of the shadows towards them. Not feeling embarrassed to scream bloody murder she was happy to see even the old Auror Moody seemed shocked and scared at the development. Picking herself off she stood up and pointed her wand at the beast, but only to have Moony throw himself in front of them telling them to put down there wands.  
Mooney was a bit startled by the wolf, but realized quickly that it was Harry he stood up and tried to calm down the panicky order members. "Hold on its alright it won't hurt you. Just put your wands down." He yelled. Turning to the wolf he spoke quickly to the animal which seemed to be Smirking. The wolf seemed to close its eyes and where it once was stood a black haired, green eyed teenager who seemed to be barely holding back a laugh.  
"Well you all don't seemed to happy to see me." Said the young wizard cockily nodding toward them all with there wands raised. Happy with there shocked expression Harry took a seat at the table and began to eat a freshly baked roll.  
The stern transfiguration could barely suppress a smile at the antics of her gifted student. "Well Mr. Potter if you're done with your antics I believe that the other members would like an explanation to what just happened."  
"Well during the summer I received animagus training. Well my form is a spectral wolf and one of the abilities is its ability to fade into the shadows. I only just tried it and learned to move from place to place while in the shadow. I think it's a neat trick especially if I run into Voldemort again." Said Harry.  
The rest of the night went without as much excitement. Walking to his room Harry was stopped by Tonks. Who wanted to speak with him about the incident earlier that summer.  
"Harry I know we haven't talked much lately and I wanted to apologize about leaving and not telling you, but I felt it was best to leave before anything else may happened." Said Tonks in voice that showed much uncertainty.  
Harry looked on fairly exasperated "I believe we've already covered that before you left. I don't think there's anything to discuss. I know I'm just a kid to you and I know there was no attraction between us. I just took advantage of the situation. Now I don't think that there's anything left to say." He said pointedly. Trying to brush her off he caught off guard by the strong grip she had on his arm keeping him from leaving.  
"You might not think there's anything left to say, but I do. Harry you know I don't think of you as a kid I respect you because of all that you've done, but after that kiss I realized that I might be leading you on. I know that the pleasure from that kiss was far from one sided, but I was supposed to be a teaching you, not snogging you senseless. Please Harry lets just try and go back to the way it was before I always enjoyed talking and working with you." Tonks said her eyes downcast trying to keep from breaking down. In truth she would have enjoyed being with Harry, but she worried about him to much already and couldn't handle the heartbreak if he were to die.  
Harry felt bad with the way he treated Tonks. Cupping her cheek in his hand he brought her face to look into his eyes. "Tonks I know that we can still be friends, but it will take time."  
"I know, but I hope we can be friends again." Said a smiling Tonks, but even with he happiness a stray tear falls down her cheek.  
"Hey no need to cry." Said Harry wiping the stray tear from her cheek. "I know a way to cheer you up." Tonks looks up at Harry wondering what he could do. "We could snog each other senseless." Harry replied cheekily raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
Tonks couldn't help but giggle at Harry's attempt to cheer her up. "Harry as tempting as that sounds." Tonks said suggestively " I think I need to go to my own bed.without you." Saying the last part cheerfully.  
"Aww Tonks I'm hurt, but you know where my bed is if you change your mind" said Harry. "Alright Tonks goodnight and see you soon" embracing her in a quick hug he was surprised when she left a quick peck on his cheek as her own good night. Harry happy that he resolved a conflict that had been troubling him for a while he set off and had a very restful sleep. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: A Plea For The Future

AN: I know that the last chapters have been pretty slow, but give it time it will pick up. One question I hope you will answer is weather you would like me to continue writing. I enjoy writing, but if no one want to read I will stop wasting your and my time with this. Please let me know about how you feel about this. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Twelve: A Plea For The Future  
  
Harry woke up more cheerful than he had in a while. His dreams consisted of  
  
flying and winning the World Cup instead of death and mutilation. Grinning Harry set off  
  
to enjoy his last day of summer, which was strange because he usually longed to get to  
  
Hogwarts, but this summer was one that would be memorable. Unfortunately the thought  
  
of Ron's action caused Harry's blood to boil. Taking a few soothing breaths and thinking  
  
about flying to calm himself down he headed to the kitchen/  
  
Walking into the kitchen he was greeted with a very full room. Looking around he  
  
saw the faces of quite a few older Weasleys along with most of the original Order and  
  
Tonks. Trying not to disturb anyone Harry scooted around the edge of the room to grab a  
  
piece of Toast, but was stopped by Mrs. Weasley and one of her famous hugs.  
  
"Harry we were waiting for you. How have you been dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley  
  
her voice full of motherly concern.  
  
Pulling out of her grip Harry replied "I'm fine Mrs.Weasley. What's everyone  
  
doing here today?" asked Harry looking around at the packed kitchen  
  
"I can answer that Harry." Said the voice of Dumbledore "Most are here for the  
  
order meeting, but the Weasleys needed to speak to you."  
  
Raising the eyebrows looking at the headmaster then to Mrs.Weasley who seemed  
  
to be wanting to get the point "alright" said Harry tentatively "What do you want to talk  
  
about?"  
  
"Harry would you mind if we went into the library to talk? Its kind of a private  
  
matter." Spoke the voice of Mr.Weasley nodding towards the door.  
  
Wondering about what it was about Harry spoke "Alright Mr. Weasley lets go."  
  
Walking to the library Harry sat in a comfortable chair after having a feeling he would  
  
need to be sitting for whatever this is about. The Weasleys were following closely behind  
  
looked agitated.  
  
"Harry what we want to say isn't easy." Said Mr. Weasley who was slightly  
  
shaken with what he was going to say next. "Well Harry I know that you and Ron" he  
  
flinched slightly at the anger that seemed to emanate off of Harry at the mention of his  
  
former friends name "I know nothing can take back what he did, but he wishes to speak  
  
with you." He said the last part in a rush.  
  
Harry was reeling after listening to Mr. Weasley. He didn't know what Ron had to  
  
say, but nothing could make up for what he did to Hermione and he didn't know how he  
  
would handle seeing him again. "I don't think so. I might be able to tolerate him at  
  
Hogwarts, but talking to him alone.I'm not sure how I would act." Harry said the last  
  
part truthfully, he was not sure what he would do, but he knew he still wanted to hurt  
  
Ron.  
  
"Harry I know that what Ron did was unforgivable, but he wishes to speak with  
  
you. He's been quite animate about it." Said Mrs.Weasley. Seeing as Harry position  
  
didn't seem to change she continued to speak. "Please dear..Just talk to him.I know you  
  
don't want to, but just do it for me." Mrs. Weasley spoke with her voice thick with  
  
emotion.  
  
Burying his face in his hands he began to think about it. Harry knew he didn't  
  
want to go, but he knew that this meant a lot to the Weasleys and they had never asked  
  
anything of him before. Sighing Harry agreed "I'll do it" looking up seeing the hopeful  
  
faces he continues "but I don't make any promises about anything that happens." There  
  
faces fell slightly but remained hopeful. "When does he want to talk to me."  
  
"As soon as possible.That is if your not busy?" said Mr. Weasley "This is the  
  
last chance before you all head to Hogwarts tomorrow."  
  
Standing up and very frustrated Harry agreed. "Alright I'll go now and I will give  
  
him fifteen minutes to talk, but there are no guarantees." He walked downstairs wanting  
  
to get this over with. He yelled he was leaving and stepped to the fire threw in the Floo  
  
powder and yelled "The Burrow".  
  
Harry stepped out without falling which he was very proud of, but that was short  
  
lived when he began to scan the room for Ron. Dusting him self hoping he this would not  
  
take long. "Ron?" Harry said looking into the room. Annoyed that someone who wanted  
  
to speak with him so bad couldn't even be there when he arrived. His patience gone by  
  
this point he decided the direct approach to his dilemma. "Ron! Where the Hell are  
  
you!?" he bellowed rattling the entire house. A shocked looking Ron stumbled down the  
  
stairs with a angry look on his face, but upon seeing Harry the face became very worried.  
  
"Hi Harry." Said Ron quietly. There was a long silence before Harry finally  
  
spoke.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" said Harry voice devoid of emotion. Ron sputtered  
  
out a few sounds, but not words came. Wanting to get this over Harry spoke "You have  
  
fifteen minutes to tell me what you needed to say then I am leaving."  
  
Ron was shocked Harry actually came, but now he couldn't put together what he  
  
wanted to say. Taking a deep breath he found his voice "Harry I wanted to apologize."  
  
Said Ron hoping his friend would accept, but was hesitant when he was Harry's eyes fill  
  
with anger.  
  
"Apologize?" said Harry his voice cold and sharp "You wanted to apologize? Did  
  
you think apologizing would take back what you did?" Harry was fighting to maintain  
  
control.  
  
Ron wasn't expecting this he tried to explain "Harry I know what I did was  
  
wrong, but believe me I didn't intend to do any of it. It just Happened." He finished  
  
suddenly realizing how foolish he sounds.  
  
"It just happened? You hurt my best friend because it just happened and you  
  
didn't intend for it to." Harry said emotion creeping into his voice his fist clenched to  
  
keep himself from wringing Ron's neck. "Ron what you did is unforgivable and if I  
  
didn't love your family so much I would not be here right now, but since they asked I  
  
came so you better make this worth my time to be here."  
  
At that Ron broke down and spilled his soul about what led up to that moment  
  
that ruined so much. He told of his feeling of being overshadowed once again after the  
  
raid on the ministry where he was once again ignored, feeling jealous over Hermione's  
  
concern for Harry's wellbeing, final stab was his O.W.L grades knowing he would never  
  
beat him and Hermione. The emotion built up in him as he spoke and he broke down in  
  
front of Harry and begged for forgiveness knowing he didn't deserve it.  
  
While Harry did not show that Ron's release of emotion affected him, but inside  
  
he could understand the emotion, but not the way it manifested itself. Staring at his friend  
  
who just looked at him with red eyes he began to speak. "Ron.Look at me. What you  
  
did I can not forgive. I understand what you felt, but I can not conceive how you could do  
  
that to someone who has been that much apart of your life." Ron was about to break  
  
down again, but Harry continued to speak "I cannot ever forgive you for that. In time our  
  
friendship may be mended, but I will never forget" Harry said the final part with tears  
  
threatening to fall.  
  
Ron knew this was the best that could happen, but it still hurt knowing he  
  
destroyed his friendship with the two people who always cared "Harry, that's all I can ask  
  
of you. Thank you for giving me this. In time I hope I can help mend our friendship with  
  
you. In time I also hope I can mend it with Hermione, but I will never act this way again.  
  
You have my word."  
  
"Ron I don't know what will happen in the future, but I can only hope this will be  
  
put behind us." Spoke Harry who once again regained control over his emotion. "Ron if  
  
you ever hurt Hermione again I will kill you." Harry said the last part and left for  
  
Headquarters once again.  
  
Stepping out he notice the eager faces of the Weasleys, but unable to speak right  
  
now he asked them to give him some time. Leaving for his room he sat in the room set  
  
ups by Remus in his trunk with his parents things he just sat there looking thru pictures  
  
until late that night. Leaving he walked downstairs to say goodnight to Remus and  
  
everyone. He Set off for bed and was ready for the next day on the Hogwarts Express. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Back Into The World

AN: I would like to thank the following for there reviews  
rose: Thanks for being my first reviewer.  
star mage: Thanks for your kind words.  
Shadow MAge: I'm happy you like my little story.  
Chaos Staff: I am happy you like the way I have written Harry's character  
FroBoy: I try my best  
BferBear: Your advice truly helped..and thanks for the great new summery.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Back Into The World  
  
Looking around a blurry world a groggy Harry reached for his glasses to notice  
  
that it was only five o'clock. A bit reluctantly he rolled off of the bed and walked down  
  
to the kitchen. Letting Dobby serve his breakfast Harry sat quietly enjoying his last day at  
  
Twelve Grimwald Place. Taking in the a last look Harry moved through the house until  
  
he reached his room. Packing what ever he hadn't put in to the proper place in his trunk.  
  
Taking out a book on Runes he began to read in the library which had became his like a  
  
sanctuary to him. Knowing he wouldn't be leaving until Ten Harry relaxed for a while  
  
and waited for Remus. Harry wasn't waiting long as Remus came in the library to let him  
  
know it was time to go.  
  
"Aight Harry we got to get going." Said Remus checking in on Harry. Walking  
  
down to the front door he waited for Harry. Wand ready to use a lightening charm on it  
  
he was mildly surprised to see Harry hoisting his Trunk on his shoulder with little  
  
difficulty.  
  
Walking down to meet Remus Harry asked "How are we getting to the station?".  
  
Wondering weather they had a car or were taking the Knight Bus.  
  
"Arthur was able to get the ministry to give us a few cars and they should be here  
  
soon so we have to get moving." Replied Harry. With that they stepped out of  
  
headquarters standing near the road Harry almost fell back when a ministry car appeared  
  
with a crack. Loading the trunk in the back Harry enjoyed the trip while Harry wished it  
  
was longer knew they had to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The drive was  
  
uneventful as neither Harry nor Remus spoke very much, they just quietly drank pumpkin  
  
juice.  
  
"I guess were here." Said Harry when he felt the car stop. Looking out he saw the  
  
busy train station. "Time to go." Spoke Harry as he exited the car. Having sent Hedwig  
  
ahead to Hogwarts Harry only had to carry his trunk. Hoisting His trunk onto his shoulder  
  
Harry and Remus set off into the crowded station.  
  
Remus couldn't help but chuckle at Harry's discomfort from all the flirtatious  
  
glances he was receiving from all the muggle teenagers and what truly clenched it was  
  
the looks of some of the older women as well "Harry it seems that the ladies seem quite  
  
taken with you." Commented Remus which caused him to get punch from Harry's free  
  
arm and a glare which would make Snape Squeamish., but only caused Remus's smile to  
  
grow bigger.  
  
"I think you should shut up now." Said Harry with a red tinge on his face.  
  
Standing in front of the space between platforms Nine and Ten Harry asked "Are you  
  
going to see me off?".  
  
Wishing he was able to Remus replied "Not this time Harry I have a few things to  
  
take care of in London." Pulling Harry into a quick huh he said "I'm going to miss you  
  
kid. Just remember to write this old man every once in a while."  
  
"I will Remus. I was wondering weather I will be go to headquarters for the  
  
holidays?" asked Harry hoping to spend more time with Remus.  
  
Remus was hoping the same thing, but wasn't sure weather Dumbledore would  
  
allow that "I don't know Harry, but I will see weather that is possible." Replied Remus.  
  
"I guess I have to go now." Said Harry looking at the time "Well I'll be seeing you." With that Harry walked through the barrier. Looking around the busy terminal  
  
Harry began to work his way through the crowd. Harry was going slightly red from the  
  
looks and the whispers that accompanied him as he through the crowd. Looking for  
  
anyone familiar he worked his way through to the last car which he often occupied.  
  
Sitting down Harry looked out the window looking for familiar faces when he was  
  
brought out of his musings by a knocking on the compartment door looking he saw the  
  
brown hair of his friend Hermione.  
  
"How's it going Harry?" asked an anxious Hermione. Looking around she didn't  
  
see any of his things so she asked "Where's your trunk?"  
  
Smiling at her deduction Harry reached into the pocket of his jacket pulled out a  
  
miniature trunk. "How have you been Hermione I haven't heard from you in a while?"  
  
"I know Harry I am sorry about leaving before telling you, but I figured you were  
  
tired of my crying." Hermione said somewhat sadly. "I've been pretty good Ginny and I  
  
spent most of the time going around muggle England enjoying the sights."  
  
Harry was happy Hermione got out to have fun with Ginny "So is she muggle  
  
crazy like her father?" getting a slight laugh out of her.  
  
"Well she's crazy about one muggle invention." Seeing the perplexed look on  
  
Harry's face "She loves Pizza and Movies." Happy to see Harry with a true smile she  
  
contently sat across from him and joined in the search for other people they knew.  
  
Looking out he saw the forms of two people holding hands "Hermione is the  
  
Neville and Luna?" seeing that she didn't see what he was talking about he pointed.  
  
When she found what he was talking about he got a very un-Hermioneish giggle out of  
  
her.  
  
"I guess Luna found someone who understood her." Said Hermione who was very  
  
happy for them both. Waving out the window for them to join them she noted Neville  
  
blush fiercely, but Luna just smiled wildly walking hand in hand with her new boyfriend.  
  
Harry doubted even Neville understood Luna, but wasn't going to contradict  
  
Hermione about it. Wanting to ask before the compartment filled up "Hermione you are  
  
ok right." Knowing she knew to what he was referring.  
  
"I have nightmares sometimes, but I will be fine eventually." Hermione was  
  
happy that Harry cared and knew she wasn't completely fine yet.  
  
Harry knew she wouldn't ask for help he made sure she knew that he was there  
  
"Hermione you ever need to talk or just have someone around I will always be there..You  
  
know that right?"  
  
"I know you'll be there Harry and thanks." Said Hermione feeling relieved to  
  
have a friend like Harry. "Oh here's Neville" she said drying her eyes quickly trying to  
  
clear her eyes.  
  
Noticing her discomfort Harry covered quickly "Where's Luna I saw you two  
  
getting on the train?"  
  
"Oh, she's a Prefect this year with Ginny." Said Neville who seemed to have  
  
grown since last year and seemed much more confident. "I can't wait for this year to  
  
start. I've was able to get to do a advanced Herbology class and with my new wand I  
  
should do really well in transfiguration." He said with more pride than Hermione or  
  
Harry ever heard from him.  
  
Happy for Neville's new found self-respect Harry began to watch the station  
  
empty out and everyone get on the train. The train began to move and Harry watched the  
  
scenery change into rolling hills before being tapped on the shoulder. Looking he saw an  
  
exasperated Hermione. "What?" asked Harry  
  
"You didn't hear a word we all just said did you?" Hermione asked pointedly.  
  
Watching Harry sheepishly shake his head. "We asked who do you think will be the new  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be?"  
  
Looking he saw the compartment filled with Ginny and Luna he responded "I  
  
don't know I haven't heard anything, but I know it isn't Snape, but that's all I know." He  
  
wondered who it would be and all he hoped was that it wasn't another person like  
  
Umbridge. The trip remained uneventful until Draco Malfoy decided to drop by.  
  
"Why isn't Longbottom, Loony, Weaslette, Mudblood, and Scarface. I heard that  
  
you were hiding all summer from the Dark Lord." Drawled Malfoy "Where Weasley isn't  
  
he usually tagging along?"  
  
Harry who was getting very annoyed decided to make Malfoy leave. "Do you  
  
really think I would be hiding from Voldemort?" everyone flinched "I don't think you  
  
should be so cocky Malfoy because you chose the wrong side of the battle and I wouldn't  
  
piss me off because I'm really not going to put up with your attitude." Said Harry with  
  
his anger getting the best of him "Now leave or I will be forced to hurt you." Lifting a  
  
visibly frightened Draco up off of the ground.  
  
As Harry dropped Draco He through open the door he left with out his usual  
  
threat. Looking around Harry noticed everyone had slight apprehension in there eyes.  
  
"What?" asked Harry confused at the look he was receiving. Neville was the first to  
  
speak  
  
"Geeze Harry remind me to never get on your bad side." Neville said trying to  
  
joke, but Harry could hear the fear in his voice.  
  
Harry felt kind of bad for letting his anger get the best of him he meekly  
  
apologized and sat back down. As the time past the sky grew dark and the rain began to  
  
fall. As the rain splattered against the window the lightning seemed to increase. Feeling  
  
something wasn't right Harry decided it was best to get ready he pulled his trunk out of  
  
his pocket and bulled out his robes and his wand and holsters. Throwing his Robes on he  
  
strapped his wands to his forearms looking as if he was ready for battle to the rest of the  
  
occupants Hermione was the only one to comment.  
  
"Why do you have your wands out.in fact why do you have two of them?"  
  
asked Hermione who no matter what seemed to be trying to figure everything out.  
  
Harry replied the best he could without alarming anyone "Something just doesn't  
  
feel right." Wondering what was making him feel uneasy his question was answered. The  
  
lightning outside seemed to be hitting the same place on the horizon. The occupants  
  
looked out the window to the disturbance. The air around them seemed to pulse with  
  
magic then the oddest things began to happen the light and flickered the cause off the  
  
disturbance became clear. The being which has haunted him and the order seems to have  
  
finally allowed itself to be seen by the world. There by the tracks amongst the swirling of  
  
lightning and magic was cloaked yet still exuded power and seemed to be staring directly  
  
at Harry as the ball of energy released and He was gone leaving a crackle of discharged  
  
energy. Feeling that whatever danger there was passed Harry allowed himself to relax.  
  
Sitting down he was then faced with a barrage of question of confused friends.  
  
"Who was that Harry?" asked Ginny who noticed Harry recognized the figure.  
  
She watched Harry as he seemed to debate how to respond she asked again quietly  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry didn't know how to respond so decided to tell as much as he knew. The  
  
revelation caused everyone in the compartment to blanch at the recount of the meeting he  
  
had with the being including in his dreams, but chose to leave out the messages he was  
  
given by the being. After the recount of events the quartet in the compartment began  
  
speaking quietly for the rest of the trip. The train slowly stopped and they began to go to  
  
collect there things to depart the train. Making sure they had everything they worked  
  
there way to the Thestral drawn carriages they stopped quickly they said a brief hello and  
  
asked about the condition of Grawp Hagrid full-giant half-brother learning he was quite  
  
civilized now and very happy with a new lady friend. Sitting in the carriages they made  
  
there way to the Castle that Harry had and always considered home. Going into the main  
  
hall the group minus Luna made there way to the tables and Awaited for Dumbledore's  
  
opening Speech.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed your summer and are ready to begin another year of  
  
schooling and adventure. Before we enjoy our beginning of school feast I have a few  
  
announcements." He cleared his throat with a twinkle in his eye "The Forbidden Forest as  
  
always is Forbidden." His eyes along with a lot of others were boring directly at Harry  
  
who shifted rather uncomfortably. "Also no magic is to be done in the halls. Finally the  
  
list of objects can be found posted on Mr. Filch's office. Now onto the good news." A  
  
murmur went through the students. "This year we are having an event to bring unity  
  
between us and our sister school. While Durmstrung chose to abstain from it, Beauxbus  
  
was most delighted to accept us so we will be sponsoring two dances through the year  
  
one here at our humble school." There was as excited murmur from all the girls, but a  
  
groan in unison from all the males. "and another dance will be sponsored from  
  
Beauxbus..the dates will be released later this year. Now lets eat." Harry who was happy  
  
he decided to take dancing lessons hate quietly listening to the conversations around him.  
  
Looking at Ron he caught his eye gave a little nod and they went back to there meals.  
  
The meal ended and they headed back to there common rooms to get some sleep Harry  
  
walked slowly he took a few secret passages before coming to the common room before  
  
he realized that he didin't know the password. Deciding to wait for someone he sat on the  
  
stoop near the portrait when a voice startled him.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" asked the voice of Ginny Weasley who looked  
  
concerned.  
  
Smiling Harry responded "Just waiting for someone to let me in. I wasn't in a  
  
hurry." Looking at her he wondered what she was doing up "Why are you still up?"  
  
"Oh I was talking with my friends and wanted to enjoy the first day back and  
  
since tomorrow was Sunday we didn't have to worry about classes." Said Ginny as she  
  
sat down next to him. "Come on Harry were going to have a busy day tomorrow we  
  
should go up were going to have a busy day." With that they stood up Ginny said the  
  
password (Major Draconia)  
  
They stood near the respective dormitories Harry said goodnight "Night Gin, I'll  
  
see you in the morning." They headed off to bed Harry wondered what the next year  
  
would bring. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen:Those Few Moments

Chapter Fourteen: Those Few Moments  
  
Staring at the red curtains of his four poster bed Harry reluctantly got out of bed.  
  
Checking the clock he found if read 5:30. Reaching for his glasses Harry deciding it  
  
would be best to continue his training went straight to his trunk and began working out.  
  
Harry attacked the dummies without mercy lashing out with blows from his sword  
  
and powerful curses from his new wand. Moving in close after the training dummy  
  
disarmed him Harry pulled out a dagger to be mimicked by the dummy. They began a  
  
dance of sorts both exchanging blows. Both parrying and dodging, but in a moment of  
  
exhaustion Harry relented causing the dummy to take advantage and take a swipe at  
  
Harry cutting him from his shoulder across his neck stumbling back he had the dummy  
  
deactivate. Reeling from the pain Harry stumbled to his stores of healing and anti-septic  
  
potions. Pouring the potions in the wounds he grimaced from the burning sensation.  
  
Leaving with a change of cloths he headed to the showers.  
  
Letting the blood and grime roll off of him Harry winced as he ran his fingers  
  
across his newly acquired scar. Getting out of the shower he looked in the mirror and  
  
breathed heavily as he looked across his chest and arms. Sure that had gained some  
  
muscle, but also a great many scars from his hours of training. Sighing he got dressed still  
  
being one of the few up he headed down for breakfast. Taking his seat Harry ate in  
  
considerable silence. Watching the room fill in he noticed the changes in people he never  
  
noticed. Justin Finch-Fletchley seemed to have become a leader among the Hufflepuff.  
  
His eyes wandering to the Ravenclaw table more specifically Cho Chang. He noticed he  
  
no longer had butterflies in his stomach when he saw her, seeing that she seemed to be  
  
much happier. He continued to look around until he saw Draco Malfoy walk in the door.  
  
He couldn't help but to sneer when he looked at him, he hadn't changed except getting  
  
taller he remained a cocky spoiled brat. Not letting him ruin his decent morning he  
  
decided to study a little in the common room.  
  
Walking in the general direction of the common room he was pulled from his  
  
stupor by the voice of his head of house. "Mr. Potter your presence is required in the  
  
Headmasters office." With that he followed Professor McGonagall to the stone gargoyle  
  
catching the password (Fizzing Whizbees).  
  
"Ah Mr. Potter its fortunate the Minerva was able to find you this morning. Please  
  
Take a seat." Said Dumbledore  
  
With a vague idea about why he was here he decided to ask "Why was I called  
  
here this morning, does it have anything to do with the person along the tracks?"  
  
With a small smile Dumbledore replied "That is part of why you are here, I know  
  
that this is the figure you saw in Diagon Ally and I also believe it is the same being we  
  
have been searching for. As for why he has decided to show himself I cannot be sure of  
  
his motives, but I do know that the display of power it showed saved the lives of every  
  
person on the train."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry with sudden interest "How did it save  
  
everyone and what did it do?"  
  
Fixing Harry with a gaze sizing him up wondering weather he should tell him, but  
  
knowing that Harry deserved to know he spoke "While what he did was quite simple we  
  
are not sure how it was done. Simply there were a large amount of spells which were on a  
  
delay to make sure no one would suspect anything, but as the spells were about to  
  
activate the being basically absorbed the spells into himself.'  
  
"How would someone be able to do something like that?" Asked Harry floored at  
  
the revelation that someone just absorbed a large amount of destructive spells in what  
  
seemed to be a great ease.  
  
"That is what the mystery is no person or creature has been known to absorb  
  
spells many can resist them or they often have no affect, but to completely absorb and  
  
then release them as if it wasn't anything difficult. Whoever this being is it has magical  
  
abilities far above anything I have ever know." Spoke Dumbledore somberly.  
  
Harry was floored he sat there thinking of the implication of a being able to just  
  
absorb spells and just release the energy. More frightening it was something Dumbledore  
  
knew nothing about. Deciding to think about it later he remembered there was something  
  
else Dumbledore wished to speak to him about. "Sir?" Harry asked tentatively "What else  
  
did you wish to speak to me about?"  
  
"Ah. Yes I was coming to speak to you about a few things with will be happening  
  
this year." Said Dumbledore with the ever present twinkle in his eyes. "As you notice  
  
there was not a Defense teacher at the opening feast. I did not address this due to the fact  
  
that our Defense Against the Dark Arts class will be taught by a few different teachers.  
  
Third through fifth will be taught by Professor Snape." Harry shuddered thinking how  
  
horrible the past year would have been with Snape as a teacher. "Sixth and seventh will  
  
be taught by Alastor Moody."  
  
Wondering why he didn't mention the first and second years he interrupted the  
  
Headmaster "What of the first and second years?" Harry asked curious to see who would  
  
be teaching them this year.  
  
"Remus Lupin" a large smile came to his face hearing his friend and old professor  
  
would be working here, but his smile faltered as Dumbledore continues "was my first  
  
choice, but with work for the Order he would be much to busy. Also every adult I know  
  
who would be trustworthy is already quite busy so my next choice was you."  
  
Dumbledore said this as if it was completely obvious, but Harry was a bit shocked.  
  
Harry just looked at the headmaster and finally had a thought; the headmaster has  
  
lost his damn mind. Raising an eyebrow Harry finally spoke "Sir are you sure your not  
  
refereeing to yourself in the fourth person because I thought you said that I would be  
  
teaching the first and second years." Hoping that the headmaster was joking he waited for  
  
the reply.  
  
"No Harry I think you would be the best for the job. While you are a bit young"  
  
sensing Harry's anger rising he continued "I know you have seen more than most adult  
  
Wizards and Witches this is why you would be the perfect candidate for the job. I will  
  
leave the course curriculum up to you, but don't hesitate to ask if you need ideas for your  
  
class, but I suggest you don't release any pixies on them I believe it's been done before."  
  
Said the headmaster his eyes twinkling with mirth.  
  
Harry to say the least was confused, why would he be picked to teach there were  
  
other adults and even students who would be much wiser picks for this "Sir are you sure  
  
you want me there are other people who know much more that I do and would be better  
  
candidates." Thinking for a second he added as and after thought "There are students who  
  
would be much better as well like Hermione she would be a great teacher." Harry said the  
  
last part a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"I agree Miss. Granger would make and excellent teacher, but her schedule is  
  
much fuller than yours." Replied Dumbledore seeing the perplexed look he reiterated  
  
"You are only taking the courses required to be and auror, Miss. Granger is taking all the  
  
possible classes she could take. You on the other hand will have one free period each day  
  
which allows us to fit in first and second years in that time. If you don't wish to take the  
  
position it would be fine. I would be able to find someone from the ministry to take the  
  
job." With that he could see Harry was more willing knowing it was either him or a  
  
ministry official.  
  
Planning on taking the position he decided to see what he receives out of this "If I  
  
am to take the position what benefits if any would I receive?" asked Harry thinking about  
  
the look on Malfoy's face if he gave him detention.  
  
"During class you would be granted full rights as a professor, but outside of class  
  
you will be in the same standing as a prefect, detentions and point deduction can only be  
  
done by teachers. I take it you are considering my offer?" asked Dumbledore knowing  
  
full well that Harry would accept even if it was a bit grudgingly.  
  
Deciding he would take the position he still had one question "You mention an  
  
event that was causing the need for multiple professors, I don't believe it is the Balls  
  
coming up, so what is it?" asked Harry genuinely curious.  
  
"Well Harry we will be having a guest of sorts in the next month, we will have a  
  
student apprentice who has been studying at both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. I have  
  
heard he is quite strange, but a brilliant and powerful student and he wishes to work on  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts here. I am actually quite excited about this. So Harry will  
  
you accept my offer?" asked Dumbledore as eager as Harry had ever seen him.  
  
Breathing deeply Harry replied "I would be honored sir, but with the apprentice  
  
will that affect my class?" Harry asked wondering about how he would have to work with  
  
someone not much older that he is.  
  
Thinking Dumbledore quickly replied "It won't be a problem he will be working  
  
with mostly the older classes. I am not sure when he would arrive since he said he would  
  
not take the express which is puzzling since Hogwarts is a good distance from anywhere  
  
he could be coming from, but we will see. Now Harry off you go to enjoy the day seeing  
  
how it is only ten o'clock I believe your class mate are wondering where you had run off  
  
to." The headmaster nodded as Harry waved as he left thinking about the events of the  
  
day.  
  
As Harry walked towards the common room he was constantly plagued by a  
  
single thought, "How am I supposed to teach when I can hardly keep myself alive."  
  
Deciding he would work it out later believing it would be easier he meandered to the  
  
Gryffindor common room he wondered how people would react to having him as a  
  
teacher. He laughed thinking how his friends would look especially Ron.Well Ron  
  
before the incident. Harry wished he had every thing back to normal, but he knew it  
  
wouldn't quite be the same yet he could wish couldn't he.  
  
Walking into the common room he was surprised to find it almost completely  
  
empty except two people sitting in the corner searching there faces he was happy to see  
  
that it was Hermione and Ginny. Walking over unnoticed he plopped down next to Ginny  
  
who squeaked at the sudden movement. "So what are you two doing in the corner of the  
  
common room today?"  
  
"Wondering where you were." Said Hermione pointedly. She seemed to be  
  
studying him before she was snapped out of her reverie by Harry talking  
  
"Well I'm here now so what's going on?" asked Harry curious as to why they  
  
were in the corner of the common room speaking quietly.  
  
Ginny was the first to speak this time "We were wondering about classes and who  
  
would be teaching Defense." Seeing Harry tense she decided to ask "You know don't  
  
you?" she said as more as an accusation not a question.  
  
"Yeah I do." Said Harry, but before he could explain they immediately began to  
  
scold him for not telling them when they first asked, but he rudely interrupted them "I  
  
didn't know until this morning so don't get all snappy with me."  
  
"Sorry Harry." Said Hermione who was genuinely sorry for accusing him of  
  
hiding things. "So who is it?" asked Hermione very excitedly.  
  
Not thinking Harry replied "Who is what?"  
  
"The instructor!" exclaimed both teen witches which startled Harry at the sudden  
  
burst of noise.  
  
Feeling a little foolish he answered them "Well third and fifth years it will be  
  
sadly Snape." Seeing Ginny blanch he added a little apology. "For sixth and seventh it  
  
will be Moody." This got the two of them a jealous glare from Ginny who didn't seem to  
  
have recovered from having been taught by Snape. Hoping they wouldn't ask about the  
  
first and second years they began to talk about what they would be learning this year until  
  
Ginny suddenly asked the question he was dreading to answer.  
  
"Harry what about the first and second years they need a class don't they?" asked  
  
Ginny wondering why he didn't tell them already.  
  
Blushing he stammered out an unintelligible reply or "I...well you see.Along  
  
with those two.As to say the next professor of the first and second years is.well  
  
um.Me." He spilled out lamely.  
  
"Oh yeah Harry." Said Hermione sarcastically "As if were supposed to believe  
  
that they would pick you to teach over some trained adults." Seeing Harry blush deeper  
  
than she had even seen Ginny go. "Oh my Harry I thought you were joking.Well I think  
  
you'll be a great teacher." Said Hermione her voice suddenly full of confidence in him,  
  
but Harry did not look quite sure of it.  
  
Looking at his feet he responded "It would be better if it was someone else, but I  
  
accepted the job so I guess that's all there is. Oh yeah Dumbledore just told me about  
  
something else happening this year." Said Harry.  
  
"What is it?" responded Hermione immediately.  
  
Unsure of weather Dumbledore wanted it known yet or not he decided to tell them  
  
"Alright, but don't let anyone else know, alright?" They both nodded quickly "Well  
  
outside of having three teachers we will be having another person there." This  
  
immediately got Harry there full attention "It seems were having someone apprenticing  
  
here at Hogwarts." As he expected Hermione knew something about apprenticeships  
  
"Are you serious Harry?" asked Hermione very excitedly. Harry nodded. "Oh my  
  
there hasn't been any student apprentices in over fifteen hundred years."  
  
Taking the words out of Harry's mouth Ginny responded "Why hasn't there been  
  
any and whys it such a big deal?" she asked noticing Hermione seemed to be bouncing  
  
with excitement.  
  
"Oooh.don't you read it all in Hogwarts: A History, and there hasn't been any  
  
apprentices because the need for people to do them has died out. Back before the time of  
  
the founders people had to roam the lands to find people to instruct them in magic, often  
  
pureblood families passed down there own spells and enhancements, but there was not  
  
central place to learn. When Hogwarts was founded people were able to get there  
  
education in one place, but often there were those that after Hogwarts would take an  
  
apprentice ship to learn more about a specific field. While it was not common it was  
  
practiced for a while until the practice ended and formal education was accepted and  
  
spread across the magical world. That's why this is a big deal whoever this is the first to  
  
receive training after there formal education began." Said Hermione in what seemed like  
  
one long breath to Harry and Ginny who just sat there processing the information, but  
  
suddenly Harry spoke.  
  
Thinking back to the Headmasters office Harry decided to ask Hermione  
  
something "You say a specific field, like charms, transfiguration, or Potion right?"  
  
Hermione nodded "Did any of them become apprentices in more than one?"  
  
"That would defeat the point, an apprenticeship was used to let someone excel in  
  
there chosen field and besides apprentice ships take many years to complete. Why do you  
  
ask?"  
  
"Dumbledore said that he was former student of both Durmstrang and  
  
Beauxbatons and was coming here to take an apprentice ship in Defense. Why would he  
  
be a student at more than one school?" Asked Harry very confused and was definitely  
  
going to speak the Headmaster if he had a chance.  
  
Ginny who was quite until then was first to speak "Maybe he was booted out, I  
  
mean he could have been unable to handle everything but defense so now he's an  
  
apprentice here?" she said offering a little help.  
  
"I don't think so I was told he was brilliant student and quite powerful so I don't  
  
believe that was the case. Well we will have to see when he comes next month." Getting  
  
up he said goodbye and headed to the library to read Hogwarts: A History.  
  
The hours rolled by and Harry finished it and he could only think "How could  
  
Hermione keep reading that, it was so boring I thought I was going to cry." Putting the  
  
book away coming away with no new information about apprentices other than what  
  
Hermione told him. Walking out of the library he ran into someone he had no intention of  
  
seeing any time soon; Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Watch where you're going Potter!" Malfoy sneered "Why aren't you off with the  
  
muggle-lovers and your precious little Mudblo-ahh." He wasn't even able to finish  
  
speaking as Harry grabbed him by his throat and pushed him into and empty corridor.  
  
Still holding Malfoy's throat Harry spoke to him calmly, but his eyes showed the  
  
anger and hate he was suppressing "If you utter that word once more I will show you that  
  
there are many things much worse than death and I can show you all of them, so now  
  
little ferret crawl back into your hole before I decided to bounce your pompous ass all  
  
around the Halls." Throwing the shaken boy down to the floor he began to walk away  
  
when unsurprising to him Malfoy shot a curse at him. Not even turning he sent up a  
  
powerful shield spell sending the curse flying into a nearby wall.  
  
"You think your so great being Dumbledore's little golden-boy, but a war is  
  
brewing and your on the wrong side." Said Malfoy his voice full of venom.  
  
Turning around he looked at Malfoy with distaste and said "Do you believe that?  
  
If you do you are much stupider than I ever thought. Voldemort hasn't killed me in four  
  
chances, yet you still believe he will be victorious. You truly are delusional. No matter I  
  
have better things to do today." Walking away he didn't notice Draco was still sitting  
  
there gazing at his right forearm.  
  
The day continued normally for Harry he got out and flew for a few hours coming  
  
in he decided to forgo a meal in the great hall he went to the kitchens and received a  
  
warm welcome from Dobby. After his meal Harry decided he would get an early night  
  
sleep. Saying goodnight to everyone he was stopped by Neville, Ginny, and Hermione  
  
who wanted to speak with him.  
  
"What's this about?" he asked wondering why they led him into a quite corner  
  
where Hermione cased a silencing charm and replied  
  
"Harry I wanted to know if we were still having the DA. I know we have decent  
  
teachers this year," She said with a smirk at the red at Harry's ears "but I think it would  
  
be good for us to cover things that won't be covered for a few years and it would be of  
  
great help with our grades in class, incase you didn't know everyone in DA had  
  
exceptional grades." She said with a satisfied grin.  
  
Harry who hadn't considered it decided it would be best to have class even though  
  
he didn't want the attention again "Alright, but ill ask Dumbledore about it, I won't make  
  
it an official club, but I will see if he wouldn't mind us continuing it. Alright?" he said.  
  
"That would be great Harry." Said Neville enthusiastically "I really wanted a  
  
chance to work with my new wand." Pulling out a nice ten inch with Holly and unicorn  
  
Hair. "Just like my dad, but this one fits me better." He said proudly.  
  
Happy for Neville he regained his composure and spoke to Hermione knowing  
  
she was the one who wanted the DA most since it was her chance to teach everyone.  
  
"Don't tell anyone yet Hermione I need to make sure it's alright. We'll all talk in the  
  
Room of Requirement tomorrow after dinner to discuss the schedule of the DA if we  
  
have it." With that everyone separated. Harry went up to bed, while Hermione, Neville,  
  
and Ginny stayed in the common room enjoying the last day before class.  
  
It didn't take long after Harry cleared his mind for him to fall asleep. He didn't  
  
notice, neither did the rest of the school a lone figure at the edge of the forest staring  
  
directly where young Harry slept, but as suddenly as it came the figure left with no sight  
  
it had been there except for one rune carved into the tree marking where the being once  
  
was. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Failure is Not an Optio...

Sorry for the delay, but I've had trouble coming up with the rest of the story. I'm Sorry to say I still don't have a Beta. If anyone is interested Contact me at the E-Mail on my profile. Also if anyone has ideas or suggestions send them to me I would like to hear them. I hope you enjoy what I've written. ~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*~~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Failure is Not an Option  
  
Waking up Harry was no where near relaxed. Even his first game of Quidditch  
  
wasn't as nerve wracking as preparing for his first day of teaching. Getting up before  
  
anyone else he got dressed and headed to Dumbledore's office. Saying the password he  
  
stepped in.  
  
"Hello Harry." Said the Headmaster kindly "I take it your nervous about your first  
  
day of class?"  
  
Harry nodded not sure of his ability to speak at the moment. Swallowing to  
  
remove the lump that seemed to have formed in his throat he asked a question that was  
  
bothering him since he awoke. "Sir, I've been working on a syllabus for class, but I  
  
wasn't sure how to start out my first day. Do you have any ideas?" he asked hoping the  
  
Headmaster had the answer to his question.  
  
Looking at Harry intently through his half-moon spectacles he spoke "You could  
  
open the day asking the students about what they know, but since they will only be first  
  
and second years there knowledge will be somewhat lacking. Also you could allow them  
  
to ask you questions as some of the wizarding families will be quite thrilled to meet there  
  
hero."  
  
Harry was sure the Headmaster said that last part to get a rise out of him, but  
  
holding back his exasperation he responded "Thank you sir. If that is all I think I should  
  
get some food before my classes."  
  
"Actually Harry there is one more thing." Spoke Dumbledore quickly gaining  
  
Harry's attention "There is a faculty meeting tonight at 8:30 in my office and I would like  
  
you to bring your syllabus. While the other teachers know your capable student, they  
  
would like to have an idea about your teaching ability." Looking at the slight anger of  
  
being treated differently due to his age "You understand don't you Harry?" he asked  
  
hoping this wouldn't be a problem  
  
While he was angry he understood and agreed. Leaving for the Great Hall he  
  
worked to hide his nervousness. Stepping in he noticed most people were down getting  
  
ready for the first day of class. Sitting down next to Ginny he filled his plate with a little  
  
food hoping he would be able to hold it down.  
  
Looking over towards Harry she could practically feel his nervousness "C'mon  
  
Harry you'll be brilliant today don't worry." She said smiling brightly at him.  
  
"I hope so Gin. I really can't afford to fail them I mean there the future if I can't  
  
help them were have as good as lost the upcoming war." He said somberly knowing he  
  
couldn't not afford to screw up. "At least I don't have Snape for Defense." He joked  
  
trying to lighten the mood, but failing. Going back to his meal he said hello to his  
  
classmates at the hall filled. Listening to Hermione and Ginny discuss the O.W.L's his  
  
attention turned to the headmaster as he began to speak.  
  
Tapping his goblet he stood and began to speak to the interested students.  
  
"Welcome to the first day of class I wish to wish you a good day and tell you a few things  
  
that slipped an old mans mind last night. Firstly; as you notice we do not have a new  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher due to the fact the classes will be taught by some  
  
of our existing faculty. Sixth and Seventh years will be taught by Mr. Alastor Moody.  
  
Third, fourth, and fifth year will be taught by Mr. Serverus Snape." At this a groan could  
  
be heard across the entire room. "First and second years will be taught this year by  
  
Mr. Harry Potter." At this silence followed, then scattered applause. The Headmaster  
  
started again "Secondly aside from our appointment of our Three Defense teachers we  
  
will be having another guest. This year we will be having an Apprentice joining the  
  
Defense Professors. He shall be arriving within the month." After saying that whispering  
  
spread across the Great Hall. "Now on to pass out your schedules." Said Dumbledore  
  
cheerfully.  
  
"I'll do it!" said Hermione taking the stack for McGonagall and began to pass  
  
them out. Starting with the Seventh years she handed them out reaching Harry she gave  
  
him an encouraging smile.  
  
Looking down at the parchment he slowly looked over his schedule he sighed  
  
thinking "This is going to be a long year."  
  
Harry J. Potter Sixth Year Schedule  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts 1st years:  
Mondays,) (Griffindor & Slytherin)  
8:00-9:30  
Wednesdays (Slytherin & Griffindor)  
8:00-9:30 Defense Against the Dark Arts 2nd years:  
Tuesday (Hufflepuff & Ravenclaw)  
8:00-9:30  
Thursday (Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff)  
8:00-9:30 Independent Studies: Friday  
8:00-9:30 NEWT Charms: Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays 9:45-10:45 Care of Magical Creatures: Tuesday, Thursday  
9:45-10:45 NEWT Potions: Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays 10:55-11:55 Herbology: Tuesday, Thursday  
10:45-11:55  
Lunch NEWT Transfiguration: Monday, Wednesday, Friday 12:45-1:45 Healing: Tuesday, Thursday  
12:45-1:45 NEWT Defense: Monday, Wednesday, Friday 1:55-3:25 Dueling: Tuesday, Thursday  
1:55-3:25  
  
Looking at his schedule Harry was happy that he no longer had to suffer though  
  
Divination anymore, but teaching Slytherins will be a challenge if there anything like  
  
Malfoy. Taking a swig of Pumpkin Juice he said farewell to his friends and set off to set  
  
up for teaching his first class. Walking into the Class he noticed it was far more empty  
  
then any other teacher had left it he decided to spruce it up a bit. Changing the plain  
  
wood desk into a intimidating Claw footed desk made of the Darkest Ebony. Noticing he  
  
had time before class he Enchanted four of the drawers for each of the Professors and the  
  
apprentice and only they could open there individual drawer. Taking his drawer he filled  
  
it with sweets from his bag. Sitting down he watched as the first years began to make  
  
there way in and take there seats.  
  
"Well" Harry began Nervously "Lets Begin with Attendance"  
  
"Bradley, Georo" Harry called off  
  
"Present" came a small reply  
  
"Cassiopia, Naia"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Chang, Kim" Harry realed at that name wondering if she was related to his former  
  
crush.  
  
"Present" she responded politely.  
  
"Faust, Sloan"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Frost, Dekon"  
  
"Present"  
  
"Goyle, Clair" Harry was surprised at that name hoping she wasn't like her Brother  
  
"Here" said squeaky voice of a girl who looked to nice to be related to her hulk of a  
  
bother.  
  
"Hassan, Gia"  
  
"Present"  
  
"Hitomi, Angel"  
  
"Here, Sir" she responded causing Harry to have a double tack at being refer to as sir.  
  
"Jamison, Jenna"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Jedtho, Thomas"  
  
"Present"  
  
"Jynzo, Lonnie"  
  
"I'm here"  
  
"Kent, Phillip"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Kyzer, Terrance"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Lawrence, Olivia"  
  
"Present"  
  
"Naziur, Mikal"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Nott, Theodore"  
  
"Yeah" a rather conceited voice said from the back. Looking up Harry saw a slytherin  
  
badge. "Just what I want Deatheater spawn..oh well" he thought  
  
"Owens, Jessie"  
  
"Present"  
  
"Price, Nicholas"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Price, Nikita" Reading that name he looked up to see two blonde twins sitting in the  
  
back. Harry hoped that he didn't have a future Fred and George on his hands.  
  
"Quince, Felip"  
  
"Here"  
  
Finishing roll Harry decided to get into his first class spoke "Well I'm Harry  
  
Potter and I will be teaching you Defense against the Dark Arts. Although today we will  
  
get to know each other. We will go by row and you can tell me a little about yourself and  
  
ask me a question. Is that fine with all of you?" a general sound of approval went across  
  
the room "Ok lets begin with this row" he indicated to the far right.  
  
Flushing red slightly the girl stood up and spoke in a shy but clear voice " I'm  
  
Angel Hitomi, my mum works at the Ministry at the Magic Reversal Squad and My dad  
  
works as Ludo Bagman's assistant. Umm Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Yes? What is it" replied Harry  
  
"Sir, What are we supposed to call you?" Angel asked  
  
"Oh.well I would prefer if you could call me Harry, but I was told I shouldn't  
  
let my students be on a first name basis with me so Mr. or Professor Potter is fine with  
  
me, but outside it will be just Harry, but I don't think that's what your one question was  
  
so now that we cleared that up. What is your question?"  
  
"Are you really him, I mean The-Boy-Who-Lived?" she said the last part quickly  
  
seeming to hope she didn't offend her new Professor.  
  
"Yes I really am Harry Potter. Now my question. What is your favorite flavor of  
  
Sugar Quills?"  
  
The young girl obviously wasn't expecting that, but she quickly answered  
  
"Raspberry."  
  
"Here you go" he said throwing the quill to the girl who was delighted. "Now  
  
who's next?" Harry asked and Phillip Kent stood up  
  
Clearing his throat the boy spoke "I'm Phill I moved to England a few years ago  
  
from South Africa. I live with just my Dad and he works for Gringotts as a curse  
  
breaker." He sounded proud at his dads job. "Sir, what will we be learning this year?" the  
  
boy asked for his one question.  
  
"This year we will go over basic dueling and ways to identify creature the  
  
ministry as dubbed "Dark"." Harry replied happy it wasn't a personal question and he  
  
handed out a few more sweets. Attendance continued he passed out sweets and found  
  
most of the children enjoyable until he reached his last one Theodore Nott.  
  
"Well Potter I'm Theodore Nott and My Father is a high ranking ministry official  
  
with personal connections to the Minister. So you shouldn't make me angry or you and  
  
the Headmaster will both be out." he said the last so smugly Harry was about to beat the  
  
stuck up right out of him, but decided to do it better.  
  
Not even getting angry Harry just looked at him with cold eyes and spoke clearly  
  
"Mr. Nott, that will be ten points from Slytherin for you cheek and if you continue it will  
  
be detention with Hagrid in the forbidden forest."  
  
"You can't take points your not really a teacher." Nott yelled hotly.  
  
Having enough he decided to shut him up "Another ten points from Slytherin and  
  
I can take points. Now leave as I will be speaking to your Head of House later about your  
  
attitude now get out of my sight." The class cleared out with smiles from the Griffindors  
  
and glares from the Slytherins. Not that he expected less, but he hoped they wouldn't be  
  
like others. Before leaving he left a note about the locks on the drawers for the other  
  
teachers he walked past Mad-Eyes with a brief nod for a greeting. Heading to the Charms  
  
class room he took his usual seat next to Hermione. Flitwick took roll and class began as  
  
usual.  
  
"Today Class" began the short wizard "we will be working on conjuring items."  
  
Harry knew he was going to be bored since he already knew all of this listened to him  
  
drone on. When the class was asked to conjure a pillow Harry did it with ease his first  
  
time causing him to get curious glances from Hermione and cause Flitwick to stumble out  
  
of sigh. "Well done Mr. Potter you have conjured a perfect pillow" picking it up and  
  
squeezing it "correction a perfect down pillow. Very good five points to Griffindor."  
  
Everyone seemed surprised he was the first even Hermione, but she seemed very pleased  
  
about it as well. The class continued without incident. Class continued and they then  
  
headed to Potions.  
  
Other than Snapes comments on Harry's fame class went on fairly well since  
  
Harry had not botched his potion like quite a bit of the class had. It continued well he  
  
bottled his potion and placed it on the potions masters desk, but not before casting an  
  
unbreakable charm on it. Setting out to lunch Hermione led the way while Harry walked  
  
slowly behind thinking about how the day had gone realizing it wouldn't be so bad  
  
teaching. Sitting in the Great Hall he shared a brief smile with the Headmaster and sat  
  
down next to Neville who was talking to Ginny quietly while she sat across from him.  
  
Harry had a pleasant lunch talking with his friends and exchanging a slight nod with Ron.  
  
Finishing up Hermione and Harry headed to Transfiguration.  
  
Transfiguration was as strict as usual, but Harry paid great attention as  
  
McGonagall went over adding "Life" to transfigured objects which Harry thought would  
  
be great for teaching his Defense class. Harry may not have admitted it, but he was could  
  
hardly wait for his next class. While taking notes Harry began to think about his  
  
upcoming teachers meeting hoping they would think he was an able teacher and he could  
  
continue. Finishing up class by making his small samurai figuring do an impressive  
  
sword show and five points for each Harry, Hermione, and surprisingly Ron due to there  
  
ability to enchant there figures. Heading to Mad-Eyes Defense class he headed in there  
  
with the most powerful shield charm he knew and was sure he wouldn't let the retired  
  
auror get the jump on him. Checking his chair for any curses and sure there weren't any  
  
he sat down and kept an eye out for there teacher who came in shortly after everyone was  
  
seated.  
  
"Some of you may think you know me, but I have never taught your fourth year  
  
was taught by a Death Eater. Now that we got that out of the way let the class began."  
  
Said Moody before anyone could even say anything. The class progressed much like  
  
Harry's training minus the use of dangerous curses, but at odd moments Moody would  
  
lash out at a student at odd times while they wrote down what he said. Sitting there Harry  
  
took notes while making sure his wand was ready on it's holster for the moment Moody  
  
decided to attack him which he was sure to do. Class went on and Harry's nerves were  
  
beginning to fray waiting to be attacked, but as he was about to let down his guard he  
  
seemed to feel the oncoming curse. Pulling out his wand he deflected into the back wall  
  
and quickly he moved into his preferred dueling stance. "That's the way Potter!" Moody  
  
barked "That's it right there CONSTANT VIGALANCE.that's what you need to learn  
  
always be ready.Now class is over." With that the students left with adrenalin running  
  
pretty high. Giving Moody a quick nod he headed with Hermione to the common room.  
  
Sitting in a comfortable arm chair Harry casually went over his plans for  
  
upcoming classes he noticed they were considerably more advanced then what he was  
  
taught, but Harry knew the extra work would keep them safe. Taking a break Harry  
  
looked around and couldn't help but smile watching his friends go on with there lives.  
  
Harry watched Ron beat Dean in chess, Hermione and Ginny were studying quietly at the  
  
table to the right of him, Neville working on transfiguration. Harry was happy to see  
  
them all Happy sharing his now usual nod with Ron and a small smile with Hermione and  
  
Ginny. Checking his watch it was almost seven deciding it was time to leave knowing it  
  
wouldn't look good to come in late. Waving to his friends he left for the Headmasters  
  
office. Saying the password he was surprised to see that it was empty.  
  
Taking a seat in the corner of the room as to keep out of the way of who Harry  
  
thought of as real teachers. Sitting there he made a small not to ask for a Bogart for his  
  
second years. Waiting he was confused since it was almost 8:30 and no one was in there  
  
not even Fawkes. Sitting impatiently he began to look around at all the sleeping portraits  
  
and strange devices. Letting his mind wander he was shaken out of his stupor by the  
  
voice of the Headmaster.  
  
"Well Harry I didn't think you would be here already I am sorry to have kept you  
  
waiting I was just making sure all the teachers knew that the meeting was mandatory."  
  
Said the Dumbledore kindly. Harry knew that he was making sure Snape showed up  
  
knowing his hatred for him.  
  
Waving his hand showing it didn't matter he decided to ask for his Bogart now  
  
while he had a chance alone "Sir..would it be possible to get a Bogart for my second  
  
years I would like to have them go at one and possibly use it for a little Dementor  
  
Work?" he asked hoping the headmaster wouldn't scoff at his request, but to his surprise  
  
the Headmaster seemed pleased.  
  
"That would be excellent Harry, but don't you think that they are a bit young to  
  
handle a Bogart not to mention a Dementor?" He asked sincerely  
  
Harry responded as honestly as he could "Sir you know there's going to be a lot  
  
of thing happening due to the war brewing and these kids may be young, but if we don't  
  
succeed they will be the once to carry our torch. I think they need to be stronger than I  
  
was at there age."  
  
"To true. I will grant this, but I hope you don't need it now it will take time to  
  
find on finding one, but when I do I'll make sure you get it." Said the Headmaster wisely.  
  
Harry was pleased his request wasn't immediately cast aside "Thank you sir" he  
  
said politely. As the room began to fill with his teachers he sat down in his chair away  
  
from everyone and watched the proceedings.  
  
"Now that everyone is here we can begin. Now anyone with any serious business  
  
to be discussed?" he asked while looking through the group of admirable wizards,  
  
witches, and one Centaur. Various topics were discussed until it was Snape who decided  
  
to bring up the one thing that bothered him the most Himself.  
  
"How do you expect Potter to teach a class he's hardly a good student and I  
  
seriously doubt his teaching ability not to mention his blatant favoritism." Said Snape  
  
sneering. McGonagall came to his aid before he could yell in indignation.  
  
Her lips thin as ever she spoke calmly, but was shaking with rage "What proof do  
  
you have for saying such a thing?" to Harry it seemed she was about to ready to curse  
  
him and was struggling to keep from gong for her wand.  
  
"Well Minerva" he said taking an oily voice which Harry thought matched his  
  
hair perfectly. "My student Mr. Nott has already came to me with reports of threats of  
  
detention from Potter and twenty points were taken from my house. I believe Potter was  
  
the one to harass my students. Am I correct Potter." He said looking towards the chair  
  
where Harry sat trying to contain his anger.  
  
Standing up he spoke calmly, but his hands flexed to reach for his wand and send  
  
him to hell he spoke "I did take twenty points from you student for not only showing no  
  
respect in my class he chose to argue with me and speaking of that if he does anything of  
  
the sort again its going to multiply and the detentions as well will build up. I don't think  
  
Slytherin want to lose the house cup for another year in a row do they." He couldn't help  
  
but smirk as he saw all the teachers were trying to hold back laughter.  
  
"Now see here!" Snape bellowed, but was cut off by Dumbledore quickly  
  
"That is enough." Said the old wizard his eyes sparkling with mirth. "I believe the  
  
points were taken off fairly and agree your students need to show respect to Harry during  
  
classes and you as well should at least be cordial with Mr. Potter at least during faculty  
  
functions. Is that clear?" the last part wasn't a question and knew the Potion Master  
  
would comply with his wishes.  
  
"Yes" was the only reply from the slightly put out Slytherin.  
  
Happy to have settled that the Headmaster turned to Harry "May I see your  
  
syllabus I believe the others would like to read it."  
  
"Alright just a second." Harry didn't really want it passed around so he used a  
  
little charm to make temporary copies for everyone passing it around he heard a general  
  
amount of consent, but some asked why he was teaching such advanced subject. The  
  
work covered almost 3 years of work. He gave them the same answer the headmaster and  
  
the mood seemed to somber. Everyone taking leave as everything was cleared up he was  
  
astounded to see it was nearly midnight. Heading to his bed he made sure to clear his  
  
mind and drifted to a strange slumber of absolute noting, but He didn't mind there were  
  
worse things to dream of.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ I'm looking for a Beta if interested contact me at Instigator666@msn.com 


End file.
